El Intercambio
by Elizabella.CWB
Summary: Lord Edward Masen se encuentra en una terrible situación. A punto de casarse con la mujer de sus sueños, a causa de un reciente accidente, es incapaz de consumar la unión que ha estado esperando tanto tiempo. Los doctores le dicen que sanará, pero no quiere admitir ante su futura esposa que no es un hombre completo. Solo si su gemelo, Anthony, un notorio libertino quisiera...
1. Capítulo 1

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL INTERCAMBIO**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

Por Dios, había llegado, este era el día. Abriendo los ojos, Isabella Swan vio la suave luz del sol cruzando su dormitorio, el cielo detrás de su ventana era de un profundo color azul.

Sentándose, sacudió su larga melena hacia atrás y reprimió una ola de excitación mientras tocaba la campanilla, ya estaba temblorosa y excitada, pensó con pesar, y la ceremonia no sería hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Entonces se convertiría en Lady Masen, la esposa del sexto conde de Cullen. Era increíble que hubiera tenido la suerte de casarse por amor, cuando tantas de sus amigas y conocidas eran obligadas a contraer matrimonios de conveniencia, basados en razones financieras y sociales. El hecho de que su futuro marido fuera maravillosamente apuesto, tremendamente atento, y el soltero de oro de la temporada, lo hacía todo todavía más romántico, como en la fabulas donde la princesa encontraba su apuesto y heroico príncipe y vivían felices para siempre….

Esta noche, pensó sonrojándose, sería su esposa en todos los sentidos.

—Buenos días, señorita —su doncella, Mary, entró portando una bandeja, su cara sonriente mostraba la misma alegría que la suya—. Es un magnifico día para una boda, si se me permite decirlo.

Recostándose en las almohadas, Bella asintió con ojos soñadores.

—Es un sueño hecho realidad.

—Me siento como si estuviera atrapado en una maldita pesadilla.

Edward Masen admitió en tono crispado, caminando a través de su estudio hasta detenerse frente a la ventana y mirar fijamente y con sorna el hermoso cielo, ni un atisbo de nube, pensó cínicamente, cuando lo apropiado para su estado de ánimo hubiera sido un monótono y pesado aguacero derramando cascadas de agua desde el cielo.

— ¡Es el condenado día de mi boda! Por el amor de Dios.

Su hermano, sentado detrás de él, lo contemplaba mudo de asombro. Edward casi podía sentir como Anthony buscaba algo que decir, cualquier cosa, pero ¿que se le dice a un hombre que acaba de confesar un secreto tan devastador?, si las cosas fueran al revés el también estaría estupefacto. Finalmente Anthony murmuro con la voz rota.

—Asumo que ya has visto a un médico.

Sin volverse, Edward contesto cansadamente.

—Por supuesto, aunque no es nada agradable contarle a nadie, ni siquiera a un doctor, que tienes problemas para funcionar como un hombre, y tampoco quiero que nadie más lo sepa, estoy seguro que lo comprendes —usando su bastón para volverse lentamente Edward sintió que el rubor de una ridícula vergüenza trepaba por su cuello—. Todos dicen lo mismo, que cuando me lastimé en el accidente que tuve hace seis semanas, los daños ocasionados en los músculos de la ingle restringieron el flujo sanguíneo en….esa parte tan crucial —su sonrisa, una retorcida parodia de su risa habitual—. Todo lo que sé es que cuando ahora tomo a Isabella entre mis brazos, siento el mismo ardiente deseo, pero mi cuerpo no responde como antes. No me pongo… duro. Al principio no podía creerlo, siempre trate de ser cuidadoso para que ella no notara como reaccionaba mi cuerpo cuando la tocaba, y créeme, reaccionaba como cualquier hombre lo haría es ese caso.

—Estoy seguro, es una mujer muy hermosa, no obstante como el caballero que eres, eres consciente de que todavía no puedes tocarla y quizás tu cuerpo lo sabe, ¿lo has intentado con alguien más?

—Si —Edward sintió que su cara se tensaba sin poder evitarlo—. Con una de las mejores amigas de Jessica… una cortesana morena y seductora con innegable talento, fue humillante e infructuoso. Aparentemente eso les pasa a algunos hombres de vez en cuando, y parece que no le dio mayor importancia. Simule haber ingerido una gran cantidad de vino y ella riéndose me dejó bien arropado en la cama, no es necesario decir que eso no me había pasado nunca, y fue entonces cuando me preocupe del todo.

— ¿Sabe Isabella algo de este….este problema?

—Ella es inocente, por supuesto, y no tiene ni idea de que algo vaya mal. Demonios, es a la última persona a la que se lo contaría—Edward añadió con severidad y honestamente—. Tú eres mi hermano, y no se puede negar que estamos más unidos que cualquiera de los hermanos que conozco, y aun así le hace muchísimo daño a mi orgullo admitir esto ante ti, y mucho más ante la mujer que amo.

—Jesús —levantándose de repente, Anthony cruzo la habitación en busca de la botella de brandy—. No importa si es temprano, necesito un trago.

—Ponme uno a mí también —masculló Edward—. Dios sabe que necesito uno para abordar la siguiente parte de nuestra conservación.

Anthony sirvió dos generosas copas de brandy, cruzo la habitación levantando una ceja y le ofreció una a su hermano.

— ¿Siguiente parte?, por favor dime que los médicos predicen que te recuperaras.

El brandy quemó su garganta y golpeó su estómago vacío y tomando otro buen trago carraspeo y contesto gravemente.

—Eso piensan.

Hundiéndose en la silla de piel, sus largas piernas despatarradas y revolviendo descuidadamente la copa con sus largos y elegantes dedos, su hermano preguntó con cautela.

— ¿Solo lo piensan?

—No lo aseguran, todavía hay mucha hinchazón, y los desgarros musculares llevan su tiempo. Ese puede ser el problema, o al menos eso piensan, y que cuando la inflamación felizmente disminuya no obstaculizara los vasos sanguíneos necesarios para una excitación sexual normal —Edward tomó otro profundo sorbo de la tonificante bebida y trató de sonar realista—. Pero….también es posible que no pueda conseguir una erección nunca más.

Edward encontró que decirlo era peor que oírlo y oírlo había sido como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón.

Pasando las manos despreocupadamente por su abundante cabello Anthony lo miró con comprensiva y masculina consternación, y el claro entendimiento de su desesperada situación se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Infiernos, Edward ¿Qué vas a hacer? Como tú has dicho, este es el maldito día de tu boda.

Levantando las cejas contestó cáusticamente.

— ¿Te piensas que no lo sé? ¿Por qué demonios piensas que te estoy contando algo tan personal?

Si algo era Anthony, era sincero, también era temerario, encantador, y sin ninguna duda uno de los más reputados libertinos de Inglaterra, pero siempre era franco. Y con toda sinceridad dijo.

— ¿Es justo para tu encantadora prometida que te cases con ella sabiendo que puede que no seas nunca capaz de ser un verdadero marido o darle hijos?

Ese por supuesto era el horrible dilema moral con el cual luchaba desde que comprendió después del accidente que tenía un problema.

—La quiero —dijo Edward, moviéndose para arrellanarse en la silla detrás de su escritorio, colocando el bastón a su lado—. Apasionadamente, completamente, con cada fibra de mi ser, haré cualquier cosa para que sea mi esposa, de hecho creo que estoy a punto de demostrarlo.

Perplejo y desconcertado, Anthony enarcó sus rubias cejas.

— ¿Quieres dejar de dar rodeos? Esto es un problema, y todavía no le has contado a tu desprevenida novia algo que concierne seriamente a su futuro. Tú no eres así Edward, tú eres totalmente responsable…. Yo soy el salvaje ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué le vas a contar a tu preciosa esposa esta noche cuando no consumas vuestra unión? Aplazarlo no es la solución.

—Podría serlo, si me recupero. Ella no tiene por qué saberlo.

—Eso es una falsa ilusión —murmuro Anthony con incredulidad—. Y no estoy siendo cruel porque seas mi hermano y no pueda ni imaginarme cómo te sientes, pero le tengo cariño a mi futura cuñada y esto no me parece muy equitativo para ella.

Apoyando los brazos en el escritorio, Edward pregunto sin alterarse.

— ¿Cuánto cariño?

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Anthony con el vaso de brandy en los labios.

Ellos siempre habían tenido la habilidad, quizá por los nueve meses que pasaron juntos en el útero de su madre, de adivinarse el pensamiento con extraña precisión. Edward se enderezó y lo miro resueltamente, notó inmediatamente cuando su hermano comprendió lo que le estaba proponiendo.

—Podré manejarlo— dijo suave y rápidamente antes que su hermano pudiera protestar—.

Piénsalo. Si, ella me conoce, pero con poca luz y en la cama, donde Bella no tiene ninguna experiencia, no lo notara. Es virgen y estará nerviosa y lo último que sospechara es que eres tú y no yo quien se acuesta con ella, de hecho, la idea le parecería ridícula, tú y yo estamos muy unidos, pero ¿quién en el mundo podría pensar que le permitiría a mi hermano acostarse con mi mujer?

—Nadie, porque es una locura—dijo Anthony con voz áspera estrechando los ojos y totalmente calmado— ¿Me estas pidiendo que me folle a Isabella por ti?

Edward observó el cabello cobrizo y ondulado que se rizaba en el cuello de su hermano. Los elevados pómulos y los verdes ojos rodeados de espesas pestañas, era tan familiar como mirarse en un espejo y dijo fríamente.

—Somos gemelos idénticos, Anthony, y hemos engañado a la gente muchas veces, incluyendo a nuestra madre, de hecho la mayoría de la gente no puede distinguirnos, incluso aquellos que nos conocen desde hace años. Engaña a Bella y estaré en deuda contigo para siempre.

—No puedes querer decir eso —la nota salvaje en la voz de Anthony reflejaba una mezcla de incredulidad y entendimiento de cuanto tenía que costar sugerir siquiera semejante locura—

¿Cómo demonios lo soportarías, Edward? La quieres. Acabas de decirlo, sé que es verdad…y a decir verdad te envidio por eso, porque yo nunca he amado a una mujer de otra manera que no sea físicamente.

— Sí. Si eso significa que puedo conservarla, ser su marido, sonreírnos por encima de la mesa mientras desayunamos, llevarla cogida de mi brazo a la ópera y a las fiestas, para que todo el mundo sepa que es mía…eso me hará soportarlo.

Era la simple verdad. Se había sentado y sopesado todos sus sentimientos, uno por uno, y encontró que arriesgarse a perderla no era una opción.

—No quiero que ella sepa nada de mi estado, y esta es la única manera. Afortunadamente vendiste la casa de la ciudad y te quedaras con nosotros en Cullen. Así será más fácil que nos intercambiemos y tú estés con ella.

—Cristo, no estás hablando de una sola noche ¿no es así? —Anthony sacudió la cabeza, parecía nervioso, cosa rara en él, sustituyendo el sofisticado y suave encanto por el que era conocido por una reacia incertidumbre—. No creo que podamos lograrlo, Edward. Si, parecemos exactamente iguales, lo reconozco, pero nuestra personalidad es muy diferente. No estoy seguro de poder actuar como el serio y responsable conde, especialmente en el asunto al que nos referimos.

—No necesitas hacerlo, ella nota como mujer que siento una intensa pasión por ella y yo se lo he dicho, en el dormitorio todo el mundo se permite ser diferente. Si el único amante que conoce eres tú no le extrañara que actué diferente durante el día —con la garganta de pronto oprimida, Edward jugo con su vaso ya vacío y dijo con gravedad—. Aunque te pida que hagas esto, el riesgo es enteramente mío, hermano, es mi felicidad lo que está en juego, y eso es lo que más valoro en este mundo, más que el título y la riqueza. Y si ella lo descubre, se lo explicaré.

—Sospecho que esa es la verdad —Dijo Anthony con energía—. Y justo por eso mismo estás haciendo de ella una adultera sin saberlo y respecto a mí, no estoy seguro en qué posición quieres colocarme.

—Esta situación requiere medidas desesperadas.

—Supongo que sí.

—Entonces… ¿estás de acuerdo?

Anthony estuvo allí sentado durante un largo rato con el ceño fruncido y en silencio. Entonces alzó su vaso en un saludo burlón y bebió y dijo intensamente.

—Eres mi hermano, ¿habías dudado en algún momento que lo haría?

La mansión en Mayfair estaba llena de luces y gente, la música envolvía el ambiente y la pista de baile relucía con cientos de invitados mientras la orquesta tocaba un popular vals.

El salón de baile estaba resplandeciente con miles de flores, comida, y el champaña fluía como si fuera agua, por todos los lados había invitados bebiendo, riendo y celebrando la boda. Festejando el matrimonio entre el conde de Cullen y su, sin lugar a dudas, radiante novia.

En verdad, pensó Anthony mientras miraba a su hermano intentar un torpe y lento baile con una sonriente Isabella en sus brazos, eran una atractiva pareja. Era increíble, pero su hermano había conseguido estar durante toda la ceremonia de la boda completamente sereno, ni un gesto o una mirada que dieran una pista de su personal agonía. Alto y cobrizo, miraba a su nueva esposa con completa y abierta admiración. El bastón, que había tenido que usar desde su accidente de equitación y que casi lo deja lisiado, en una mano, y su otro brazo alrededor de la delicada cintura de Isabella.

La novia de Edward estaba siempre deslumbrante, pero particularmente esta noche, vestida con su traje de novia de seda azul pálido sembrado con cientos de diminutas perlas y su brillante pelo color castaño recogido en una cascada de relucientes rizos que caían sobre sus blancos y delgados hombros. Su figura hacia que muchas mujeres se murieran de envidia, pechos llenos enfatizando una delgada cintura y gráciles caderas, su piel de marfil contrastando con su abundante pelo, sus ojos con largas pestañas de un marrón tan poco corriente que ahora mismo parecían chocolate. Intensamente femenina y delicada, desde su debut en sociedad Isabella Swan había capturado los ojos de la mayoría de los jóvenes petimetres de la sociedad, pero por lo que Anthony pudo ver, ella se había enamorado casi inmediatamente de su hermano y su afecto no tenía nada que ver con el título o la riqueza que él le ofrecía.

Caray, estaban enamorados y era ridículo que el destino se entrometiera con tan despiadado regocijo en su felicidad. Usándolo a él como el instrumento del diablo, o al menos como al engañoso amante por poderes que tenía que hacer de esta noche algo que una joven inocente pudiera recordar toda la vida.

De una bandeja que pasaba Anthony cogió un vaso de vino espumoso se lo acerco a los labios y lo apuro de un trago, para su consternación oyó como el inmenso reloj del hall de entrada empezaba a repicar oyendo incluso, por encima de la música de la orquesta, el claro sonido metálico del badajo de las campanas del reloj entonando la media noche. Y por primera vez en su vida, se recordó a si mismo con un humor un tanto cáustico, no estaba deseando follarse a una bella y dispuesta mujer. Su reputación de pícaro libertino la había ganado justamente… disfrutaba de las mujeres y tenía un sano apetito sexual que aplacaba muy a menudo. Pero esta noche no iba a ser un desenfadado revolcón entre las sabanas de alguna joven y aburrida esposa de un viejo baronet, o un acalorado interludio con la flamante y voluptuosa actriz que adornaba los escenarios londinenses. Esta noche al hacerle el amor a la flamante esposa de su hermano iba a interpretar la peor traición que podría imaginarse.

Era la hora señalada, salió disimuladamente y subió por las escaleras de servicio, como habían acordado, sabiendo que los criados estarían ocupados atendiendo a tantos invitados.

Una vez en su propia habitación, echándole una ojeada al reloj, se quitó el pañuelo, según las instrucciones de Edward debía esperar treinta minutos y salir de la habitación llevando una botella de un excelente brandy francés.

El joven ayuda de cámara abrió a la puesta, levantando la botella con una sonrisa burlona Anthony dijo jocosamente

—Un último trago antes que se rinda por completo a las cadenas del matrimonio, Jasper.

No todos los días se casa mi único hermano.

—Por supuesto señor, el conde dijo que podría pasarse por aquí antes de que él se retirara.

Edward ya estaba desvestido de cintura para arriba, con una perfecta calma y alzando una ceja, miro a Jasper y le dijo.

—Gracias Jasper, ya te puedes ir, y por comprensibles razones dudo que te necesite temprano por la mañana.

El joven se ruborizo ligeramente ante la alusión a la próxima noche y haciendo una pequeña reverencia salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Casi inmediatamente Edward dijo con apremio.

—Dame tu chaqueta y tu camisa…nuestros pantalones se parecen lo bastante como para ser intercambiables, aquí está mi camisón desvístete y póntelo, le dije a Bella que le concedería media hora.

Mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermano, Anthony dijo con voz desgarrada.

— ¿Estás seguro?, no es demasiado tarde para contárselo todo…ella te ama, es fácil de ver incluso para un libertino tan hastiado como yo, y lo entenderá.

—Maldita sea, no. No puedo soportar la idea de que ella lo sepa —la cara de Edward se retorció de horror cuando se calló y sus ojos se ensombrecieron con una profunda desesperación—. Tendrás cuidado con ella, lo sé. ¡Jesús! —Pasándose ya mano sobre la cara.— Es casi insoportable, pero no tanto como que crea que soy menos que un hombre. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que la quiero?

El concepto del amor no era algo en lo que Anthony estuviera muy versado, pero había estado en el altar al lado de su hermano y había visto la mirada en su cara mientras recitaba los votos ante Dios y todos los presentes. Dijo suavemente.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Ten —Edward se sacó el anillo de boda y se lo ofreció—. Necesitaras llevar esto…por supuesto que ella esperara que lo lleves. Te aconsejo que hables lo menos posible, solo cuando sea necesario que ella… entienda lo que estás haciendo, no quiero que esté asustada.

— Si estás seguro de querer esto, te prometo que tendré todo el cuidado del mundo con tu flamante condesa.

— ¿Sabes cuál es para mí la peor parte de esto?, —dijo Edward con una cínica sonrisa mientras deslizaba los brazos en la camisa que le tendía Anthony—. El hecho de que quiero que ella disfrute de esta noche, que experimente la gratificación sexual de un glorioso orgasmo mientras despliegas toda la pericia que has adquirido honrando la cama de un montón de damas —y añadió suavemente—. Y eso demuestra hasta qué punto la quiero.

Sin saber que decir, Anthony se anudo el cinto de la bata de seda y se quedó en silencio. Despacio su hermano mayor le tendió el bastón que usaba para aliviar el dolor de sus lesiones.

—Aunque no lo uso siempre, debes llevarlo, y acuérdate de cojear. Cambiaremos los lugares cuando estés seguro de que está dormida —murmuro Edward haciendo una mueca—. Vuelve aquí y no te preocupes por la hora, estaré despierto.

Eso era algo que Anthony no dudaba de ningún modo.

* * *

**ESTA HISTORIA VOY A CONTINUARLA ADAPTANDO CUANDO TERMINE CON SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO Y SIRVIENDO A LADY SWAN. PERDÓN PERO TENGO UN PAR DE PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES Y CASI NI TENGO TIEMPO. GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS! PROMETO CONTESTARLOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP. BESOS Y PERDÓN!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL INTERCAMBIO**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Un poco de temor era normal, por supuesto, su madre se lo había dicho justo antes de enredarse en una entrecortada y casi incoherente explicación, acerca de las necesidades masculinas, tenía que yacer muy quieta, y rápidamente habría acabado todo.

De todos modos Bella pensaba que tenía que haber más en la vida de casada que eso, especialmente con Edward, que era intrigantemente atractivo en todos los sentidos. Pero todo era un poco sobrecogedor, y eso sin mencionar que la habitación no le era familiar, el mobiliario demasiado grandiosos para su gusto, con colgaduras de terciopelo y muebles pesados y recargados. Había incluso querubines con poca ropa, enseñando sus redondos traseros y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, pintados en una especie de frívolo fresco en el techo. Edward le había dado carta blanca por si quería redecorarla, y quizá lo hiciera, pero ahora mismo era simplemente una novia muy nerviosa y el exagerado dormitorio de la condesa de Cullen era su última preocupación.

La llamada en la puerta fue suave, pero su marido no esperó su permiso, abrió la puerta y entró titubeante en la habitación, acostumbrada a verlo siempre con ropa formal, Isabella se sintió un poco agitada al ver un vislumbre de su ancho y desnudo pecho atreves del cuello abierto de su bata. Sentada primorosamente en el borde de la cama, se atraganto y murmuró.

—Milord.

—Madame.

Anthony torció la boca ante la acartonada formalidad de su saludo. Tan alto, con el pelo de un llamativo color cobrizo, sus facciones tan puras y masculinas y su esbelto y musculoso cuerpo, era la personificación de los sueños de toda joven…o no tan joven señorita. También era una década mayor y eso se traducía en una gran diferencia de experiencia. Lo último que quería era decepcionarlo de cualquier manera. Con toda la responsabilidad que suponía ser el hermano mayor, Edward ni se acercaba a la reputación de seductor de su gemelo, pero ella suponía que con su buena apariencia y su título, habría estado con muchas mujeres en el pasado, apretando sus manos entrelazadas Bella esbozo lo que esperaba que fuera una tentadora sonrisa, deseando que el temblor sus labios no fuera perceptible.

En respuesta, él le devolvió una sonrisa tan impresionante, oscura y un poco socarrona, que lo hizo parecer completamente diferente al hombre sereno y dueño de sí mismo que ella conocía.

—Por todos los demonios ¿Qué es eso que llevas? —dijo Anthony con tono divertido—. A ver, déjame adivinarlo, lo escogió tu madre, ¿verdad?

Parpadeando sorprendida ya que él nunca había jurado delante de ella, Bella se mordió el labio y asintió. Era cierto, ella podría ser ingenua en muchas cosas pero sabía lo suficiente para figurarse que llevar un camisón totalmente cubierto y abotonado hasta el cuello no era la manera normal de dar la bienvenida a su marido en la noche de bodas.

—Creo que pensó que te disuadiría de ejercer tus derechos conyugales.

—Nada puede disuadirme de eso —observó él moviéndose hacia la cama.

—Y ahora, quitemos esa cosa rápidamente, hemos estado prometidos durante meses. Necesito verte.

Impaciencia no era exactamente lo que Bella esperaba, pero una vez más, no estaba segura de qué esperar. Sonrojándose le permitió que la levantara, ahora todo era diferente entre ellos, se dio cuenta mientras se sumergía en la cálida y brillante profundidad de sus ojos profundamente verdes.

Edward siempre la había mirado con tierna solicitud pero lo que veía ahora en los ojos de ese hombre que tan diestramente desabrochaba su camisón era algo totalmente diferente. Sus manos se sentían cálidas y apremiantes mientras deslizaba el camisón sobre sus hombros hasta que cayó se arremolinándose a sus pies, de repente se encontró totalmente desnuda y el calor abrasó sus mejillas cuando él dio un paso atrás y deliberadamente recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada su desnudo y tembloroso cuerpo. Nadie había atenuado las luces de la habitación como su madre le había asegurado que estarían, por lo tanto él podía verlo todo, desde sus expuestos pechos hasta el triángulo del sedoso y oscuro vello púbico en la unión de sus muslos. Justo en el momento que pensó que se moriría de vergüenza si él no decía algo, su marido murmuró.

—Eres de una belleza impresionante, eres tan perfecta como me imaginaba.

Necesitó de todo su valor para no recoger su camisón y ponerlo delante de ella, pero quería a Edward, y se recordó a si misma que todas las mujeres maduras con las que había hablado acerca de su próxima boda, le habían susurrado lo importante que sería este aspecto del matrimonio para su marido.

—Me alegro que me encuentres atractiva, Milord —se las arregló para murmurar poniéndose todavía más colorada.

—Yo también —murmuro él, acercándose tanto que Bella pudo sentir el calor de su alto cuerpo sobre su piel desnuda, poniéndole un dedo en la barbilla alzó su cara y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo.

— ¿Te das cuenta que hemos dejado atrás el tiempo de los castos besos y los tiernos abrazos? No tengo ni idea de lo que ha contado tu madre, pero si en un absurdo consejo como que te tiendas y me dejes hacer lo que quiera puedes ir olvidándolo, cariño. Quiero adorar tu maravilloso cuerpo con el mío y que hacer el amor sea igual de placentero para los dos, pero tienes que relajarte y aceptar el placer, y debes creerme cuando te digo que nada de lo que vamos a hacer es inapropiado o antinatural.

Con una tímida sonrisa Bella levanto la mano y le acaricio suavemente la mandíbula.

— Si hay algo que deseo en este mundo, eres tú, Edward.

Algo relampagueo en los ojos de Edward y con un bajo juramento deslizó los brazos rodeando su cintura y la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo cubriéndole la boca con la suya, él tenía razón pensó Bella, no había nada de casto en la forma de besarla, deslizando la lengua profundamente entre sus labios entreabiertos hasta encontrarse y enredarse con la suya en un exquisito baile. Se sentía decadente tener su cuerpo desnudo tan apretado contra él y oír los fuertes latidos de su corazón a través de la fina seda de la bata, un pequeño grito se escapó de sus labios cuando el levanto la cabeza y tomándola entre sus brazos la tendió en la cama, no se quitó el camisón, lo cual la alivió y la desilusiono un poco, en cambio se tendió a su lado y apoyándose en su codo y acariciando su hombro se inclinó sobre ella para besar sus cejas, su sien y un sensible punto por debajo de su oreja.

—Hueles a flores —murmuro tan seductoramente que sintió un escalofrió bajar por la espalda—, y sabes como la promesa del paraíso. Siempre me gustó el color de tu pelo, se siente como suave satén en mis manos.

—Bésame otra vez.

Bella suspiro cerrando los ojos mientras el emprendía otra salvaje incursión con su lengua y su boca. Ella siempre había disfrutado con los besos de Edward y notado el férreo control que ejercía sobre sí mismo cuando la tomaba entre sus brazos, pero esto no era lo mismo, era un instinto primario más de posesión que de seducción, su largo y esbelto cuerpo sosteniéndose sobre ella se sentía grande, masculino y…depredador.

Liberando su boca, los labios se deslizaron hacia su cuello hasta llegar donde su pulso golpeaba frenético, y siguieron resbalando hasta rozar su clavícula, no pudo reprimir un pequeño grito cuando su mano cubrió uno de sus pechos, y una extraña tensión se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Su marido dijo con una inusitada y burlona sonrisa.

—No puedo imaginar un par de pechos más esplendidos, Milady, llenos y firmes, y aun así suaves y tersos...como si hubieran sido creados para mis manos y mi boca, moldeados especialmente a mi gusto —dijo con los ojos entornados y fijos en esa parte de su anatomía.

Insegura de que se suponía que tenía que hacer, Bella yacía combatiendo la incredulidad que le producía ver como Edward acariciaba y jugaba tan escandalosamente con esa parte de su cuerpo que ella sabía que los hombres miraban y admiraban y que nunca había entendido por qué hasta ahora. Sus pulgares cepillaron las suaves puntas, la sensación fue tan intensa y extraordinaria que tuvo que sofocar un grito, y cuando el inclinó la cabeza y tomando un pezón en la boca empezó a rodearlo con la lengua y succionarlo, no pudo evitar que se escapara un gemido y que sus manos se deslizaran por la suavidad de su espeso y cobrizo pelo.

¿Esto era pasión? Bella se preguntó mientras el bochorno que sentía por lo que estaban haciendo era sustituido lentamente por un lánguido placer, se sentía tan rara como un juguete mecánico al que le estuvieran dando cuerda demasiado fuerte, la anticipación rivalizaba contra el miedo innato a lo desconocido, que era este acto desconcertante y prohibido hasta esta noche.

El continúo acariciando y chupando, lamiendo la parte inferior de sus pechos y explorando el valle entre esos ahora tensos montículos, con su boca y su lengua, hasta que sus pezones estuvieron duros y apretados y su cuerpo entero se sintió pesado y lleno de una desconocida necesidad. Cuando él se movió para besarla en la boca, ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le respondió con un abandono que los sorprendió a los dos.

—Tu cuerpo no solo es hermoso sino también receptivo —susurro contra sus labios, abrazándola más fuerte— ¿Puedes sentir la excitación que siento cuando te toco y te miro? Estoy tan duro que duele, Bella.

Podía sentirlo, se dio cuenta con un sobresalto, algo largo y duro presionaba contra su muslo, y aunque él no se había quitado el camisón, el calor y el tamaño que sentía a través del tejido era intrigante.

— ¿Te vas a quitar eso de una vez?, —le pregunto tímidamente frotando las manos sobre sus anchos hombros tocando la fina tela—. Tú ya me has visto y…tengo curiosidad, lo admito.

—Me encantaría, si estas lista, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para no apurarte, cariño.

Ella asintió, entornando los ojos y mirando mientras se levantaba y rápidamente se deshacía de la ropa, abrió los ojos de golpe y pensó que aunque la había encontrado hermosa, él también lo era de una manera totalmente masculina, su cuerpo era musculoso y delgado, un pecho ancho que se estrechaba hacia un estomago firme, caderas estrechas y unas piernas largas y fuertes. Con una elegante estructura ósea y ese alborotado pelo cobrizo, parecía un Dios griego, quizás Apolo, tan apuesto como el pecado y maravillosamente masculino. No teniendo ni la más ligera idea de cómo lucia en su estado normal, su erecto miembro parecía enorme y oscuro, latiendo contra los esculpidos planos de su estómago. Sobresalía en una audaz declaración de cuanto la deseaba, se sintió complacida, con una mezcla de miedo y orgullo al ver cuanto lo excitaba, de alguna manera se suponía que eso tenía que introducirse dentro de ella, pero eso parecía imposible.

Cuando el volvió a la cama ella instintivamente se alejó de esa formidable y erecta verga, haciéndolo sonreír suavemente.

—No te alarmes, no voy a hacer nada sin avisarte, ven acá Bella, quiero hacerte el amor.

Ese ronco susurro fue tan persuasivo como el modo tan relajado en el que él se metió en la cama y la miró. Un intenso calor comenzó a crecer entre sus piernas dejándola extrañamente sin aliento, no se resistió cuando la toco otra vez, sus manos recorriendo toda la longitud de su cuerpo, los hombros, los firmes pechos, sus caderas, las rodillas, y hacia arriba por la parte interior de sus muslos, sus dedos encaminándose hacia la mata de vello púbico entre sus piernas, acariciándola suavemente le abrió las piernas con gentil insistencia deslizando sus dedos para tocarla en su lugar más privado, ella no esperaba la sensación de placer que sintió cuando sus dedos rozaron su sexo y la escandalosa presión de sus dedos buscando y encontrando cada secreto de sus pliegues más húmedos.

—Ya estás un poco húmeda —mencionó Edward, con los ojos oscurecidos y una sonrisa jugando en su bien perfilada boca—, pero no lo suficiente, cariño, dime ¿Cuánto me deseas? ¿Hasta qué punto fuiste sincera hoy cuando hiciste tus votos de obediencia?

—Lo hice con todo mi corazón —respondió sin aliento—. Tú sabes que te quiero. Durante un segundo el pareció paralizado, como si sus palabras lo hubieran perturbado, entonces levantando una ceja dijo.

—Muy bien, esta es la primera prueba, separa tus piernas, cariño, porque quiero probarte.

— ¿Ahí?...—pregunto con la voz estrangulada por el asombro e incapaz de ocultar lo escandalizada que se sentía.

—Oh, si.

Y quería decir exactamente eso, descubrió ella momentos después, cuando bajo su cobriza cabeza entre sus piernas y sintió el primer golpe de su lengua en su hendidura, Isabella dio un grito ahogado y empezó a gemir mientras comenzaba una implacable y dulce tortura presionando con la boca sobre su expuesto sexo, su cuerpo se arqueo en respuesta sin poder evitarlo. Sujetándola con las manos, el resistió sus esfuerzos por zafarse, manteniéndola en su sitio mientras insistentemente usaba su boca para elevarla a una febril altura que nunca había escalado. Era perverso, e increíblemente tentador, todos sus pensamientos conscientes volaron de su cabeza ante ese flagrante y audaz beso, sus manos le sujetaron las caderas y la alzaron hacia el mientras mordisqueaba y lamía entre sus piernas, y cualquier mortificación fue rápidamente reemplazada por algo inexplicable y una innegable hambre de algo inalcanzable.

Su cuerpo necesitaba…liberación. Y cuando eso ocurrió Bella sintió como si el mundo se rompiera en mil pedazos, el placer fue tan vívidamente intenso que grito sin reservas, sacudiéndose ante la invasión y un maravilloso éxtasis sacudió su cuerpo otra vez hasta que no pudo más. Edward finalmente levantó la cabeza y moviéndose con una grácil agilidad colocó su cuerpo sobre ella y murmuro.

—Pasaste la prueba, cariño. Y obedeciste dulcemente. Ahora déjame hacerte una mujer en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.

Esto fue más que suficiente para sacudir su mundo, para hacer de alguien tan acostumbrado a los affaires superficiales y sin trascendencia como él, y que siempre había sido un experto en evitar cualquier apariencia de permanencia, se cuestionara la desenfadada promiscuidad de su existencia.

Bajo él, la encantadora y completamente inocente esposa de su hermano, que acababa de experimentar su primer orgasmo, abrió las piernas para aceptar la pujante insistencia de su turgente polla. Su mirada chocolate deseándolo y sus pequeñas manos descansando en sus hombros. Enmarcado en la aureola de su brillante pelo color caoba, su exuberante cuerpo estaba delicadamente ruborizado, los ojos velados por sus largas pestañas, sus perfectos pechos se movían velozmente con anticipación, y suponía, con miedo reprimido ante la inminente consumación.

Iba a desflorarla, ambos lo sabían, ella ni siquiera se resistió cuando tanteo su apretada abertura y aunque ansiaba aliviarse igual que un hambriento ante un suntuoso banquete, titubeó, incapaz de renunciar al momento, al amor brillando en los ojos de Bella como una revelación. Maldita sea, nunca le había envidiado a Edward que hubiera venido al mundo quince minutos antes que él. Ni que heredara el título, pero en este momento envidiaba la mirada en los preciosos ojos marrones de Isabella, y aunque era él y no su hermano el que la veía, no era justo para ninguno de los dos, y mucho menos para ella.

—Quiero ser delicado, dime si te hago daño.

—Si lo he entendido bien, tienes que hacerme daño. — Respondió ella, con las pestañas bajas y con su espléndido y suntuoso pelo derramándose en sedoso desorden sobre los claros almohadones, — ¿No es así?

—Tengo que romper tu virginidad —admitió, empujando un poquito la punta de su punzante erección dentro de su acogedora, suave y cálida vagina. Era una mujer caliente y tentadora y ponía a prueba su control.

—Habrá un pequeño desgarro, nada horrible y quizás, unas gotas de sangre, después de esta primera vez nunca te volverá a doler.

— ¿Se sentirá igual que lo que acaba de suceder?, —preguntó con voz roca— ¡Oh Edward!…ha sido maravilloso, nunca había sentido nada igual.

—Lo hará —Anthony lo prometió con fervor, sintiéndolo, y la besó, saboreando profundamente una vez más la dulzura y la suavidad de su boca. Fue avanzando poco a poco cada vez más profundo, hasta que sintió el momento en el que su progresión fue detenida, por las uñas de Bella que se clavaron en sus hombros y la barrera de su virginidad que se interponía entre él y el éxtasis.

— ¿Estas preparada? —le preguntó.

Su última experiencia con una virgen había sido hacia una década, y casi había olvidado lo cuidadoso que debía ser un hombre con una mujer inexperta, pero lo estaba intentando.

—Cristo, cariño, eres tan estrecha y estas tan húmeda y caliente.

—Hazlo —Isabella respiró en su oído, la orden fue dada en un susurro tan sexy que sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

Una vez que lo hiciera, pensó de repente, todo cambiaría, no solo su relación con su hermano sino su vida misma. Le había gustado follar con mujeres y a las mujeres les había gustado follar con él, no cabía duda. Ahora todo se volvía más complicado, porque una vez que haces el amor, determino, mirando fijamente los expectantes ojos de Isabella, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Eso lo asustaba, y aquí estaba, casi dentro de ella, sus brazos se apuntalaron mientras respiraba forzadamente y combatía una oleada de pánico.

Bella levantó la mano y le tocó suavemente la mejilla, sus dedos le acariciaron suavemente la mandíbula y dijo.

—Querido, no te preocupes por mí, te quiero, un poquito de dolor no es nada comparado con esto, y quiero más que nada en este mundo complacerte.

—Tú me complaces —dijo él con cruda honestidad—. En realidad, demasiado, Sujétate cariño.

Su brusco empuje se encontró con una leve resistencia, ella cerró los ojos pero no emitió ningún sonido, y rápidamente se introdujo tan adentro como pudo enterrando completamente su rígido pene en su interior, la sensación era deliciosa e insoportablemente placentera. Con las caderas ancladas entre sus esbeltas piernas, espero un momento antes de empezar a moverse, dejándola acostumbrarse a su completa penetración. Ella gimió cuando empezó a moverse, algo que lo sorprendió en alguien tan inexperto, y es más, guiada por una innata sensualidad, inclino su pelvis en un infalible instinto femenino de tomarlo mas profundo mientras él se deslizaba hacia delante otra vez.

Aunque se sentía vibrante y casi salvaje, Anthony se controló y empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de su ajustado pasaje, con cuidado de no ir demasiado lejos y lastimarla. No obstante, la reciente perdida de su pureza no se evidenciaba en la forma en que ella lo estrechaba y cerraba los ojos en un evidente disfrute carnal de cada embestida, sus suaves tejidos internos apretaban apasionadamente su pene mientras lo movía, sorprendido por el hecho de que ella obviamente se acercaba al orgasmo otra vez, incrementó el ritmo y fue recompensado cuando después de unos momentos su cuerpo se tensó de repente, sus rodillas atraparon sus caderas mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño grito y sus músculos internos se apretaban entorno a la invasora erección, arqueando la espalda, sus adorables pechos temblaron mientras alcanzaba el clímax en un completo y erótico abandono.

Dios del cielo, pensó mientras su cuerpo perdía el control y eyaculaba con tanta intensidad que un fuerte gemido surgió de su garganta, su intensa erupción fue repentina e imprevista, algo inusual para alguien tan acostumbrado al juego sexual que podía demorar su liberación durante horas, su particular resistencia era el resultado de la practica y su hastiada experiencia. Se sostuvo dentro del exquisito cuerpo de Bella estremeciéndose de placer hasta que su polla dejo de estremecerse y empezó a ponerse flácida.

Isabella estaba colapsada a su lado, húmeda, sin aliento, y aturdida, envolvió a la preciosa esposa de su hermano entre sus brazos y se preguntó si habría algo más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra que el terrible engaño que habían cometido. Y si los tres estarían condenados.

* * *

**Gracias a PrincesLynx, Suiza19, katyms13, AmberCullenMasen y Ashley Reid por leer y por dejar reviews! Espero que les guste este cap.! Besos!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL INTERCAMBIO**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Todavía quedaban unos cuantos huéspedes alojados en la casa y un grupo de sirvientes se ocupaba de recoger los restos de la fiesta de boda que se había celebrado la noche anterior, por eso Edward ordenó que les sirvieran un desayuno privado en una habitación al lado del jardín.

Bella bajo tarde, llevando un bonito vestido blanco con ojales bordados de delicadas rosas y verdes hojas, y el rubor de las mejillas de su joven esposa cuando lo miro decía mucho de lo que había sucedido en su nueva habitación, la que ahora ocupaba como la condesa de Cullen.

Sentándose a la mesa en la espaciosa habitación mientras él educadamente le sostenía la silla, Isabella obsequio a Edward con una tímida sonrisa, su belleza siempre había cautivado sus sentidos, su piel cremosa y perfecta, el oscuro y hermoso tono de su abundante cabello caoba, y sus esplendidos ojos chocolates rodeados de largas pestañas. Hoy había también algo más, notó mientras se sentaba y levantaba su copa con la mano temblorosa, una cierta aura que reemplazaba la inocencia de una niña por el intenso sentimiento de darse cuenta que ya se había hecho mujer.

Quería matar a su hermano con sus propias manos, y también darle las gracias desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Buenos días querida —dijo en voz baja—. Siento no haberte despertado, pero parecías dormir profundamente.

Él había abierto cautelosamente la puerta entre sus habitaciones, con el corazón oprimido al verla dormida en medio de las revueltas sabanas, con los hombros desnudos y el pelo revuelto, todo indicaba lo que había sucedido la pasada noche, rápidamente dio marcha atrás, solo una mirada y casi se muere de pena.

—Me pregunto por qué —respondió ella sonrojándose todavía más—. Reconozco que estaba…un poco cansada.

Mierda.

—Si —Edward estuvo de acuerdo, mientras hacia lo posible por parecer desenfadado mientras le rechinaban los dientes—. Me disculpo por tenerte despierta hasta tan tarde después de un día tan estresante.

Sonó lamentable a sus propios oídos, y ciertamente a los de Bella que soltó una repentina risa mientras se tapaba la boca graciosamente con su mano para cubrir su descontrolado regocijo.

—No te disculpes, Milord —murmuro de manera significativa, mientras un lacayo entraba con una bandeja de comida—. Desde luego que no es necesario.

No iba a lograr nada si hacía hincapié en los detalles de lo que había pasado entre Anthony y su esposa, por eso y con esfuerzo, le sonrió e ignoro su indirecta.

—Desearía que pudiéramos pasar el día juntos, pero siento decir que tengo dos reuniones que no pude cancelar, ni siquiera siendo un hombre recién casado. Puede que podamos dar una vuelta en coche o un paseo por el parque esta tarde, te prometo que será un hermoso día.

Sirviéndose un té, Isabella dijo.

—No tienes que entretenerme, Edward, sé que eres un hombre muy ocupado, y tengo una idea de lo que se espera de la nueva condesa de Cullen…Tu madre se ocupó de instruirme acerca de mis deberes.

—Es un poco autoritaria, lo sé, pero te acostumbraras, es una suerte que prefiera el campo y se marchara esta mañana temprano —comento secamente—. Pero no te preocupes, los criados son muy eficientes y no necesitan que controles los menús o supervises a las doncellas, puedes hacer lo que te plazca y dejarles el resto a ellos. Me case contigo para disfrutar de tu compañía, nada más, tesoro.

—Y darte un heredero —dijo ella con una leve sonrisa juguetona, luciendo increíblemente encantadora con sus llamativos colores y su grácil figura—. No olvides que ese es mi primer deber, antes que vigilar menús o doncellas, milord.

—Por supuesto —agrego con indiferencia, tomando un sorbo de té, e incapaz de responder a su alegre y guasón comentario.

—Aunque pensándolo bien, creo sinceramente que es deber de ambos —continuo alegremente su esposa, mordisqueando su tostada—. No creo que pudiera hacerlo sola.

Ya que era Anthony el que tenía todas las papeletas para dejarla embarazada, o que quizás ya lo había hecho, puesto que a veces una sola noche era suficiente, era duro tragarse el pensamiento de la llegada de un niño y cambiando de tema dijo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara Lady Weber en Londres, querida?

—Indefinidamente —Isabella parecía complacida—. Podría ir a visitarla esta tarde, ya que tú vas a estar ocupado, con la boda y todo esto…no he tenido casi tiempo de hablar con ella. Desearía que Anthony no hubiera estado tan distraído la pasada noche, trate de presentárselo y prácticamente huyó. No es propio de Anthony ignorar a una mujer tan atractiva como ella.

En nombre de Dios Edward pensó amargamente. ¿Porque cada momento de su conversación tenía que recordarle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior? Había una buena razón para que Anthony estuviera distraído, servirle de semental a su nueva cuñada.

—Probablemente pensó que intentabas hacer de casamentera, y si algo hace huir a mi hermano, es ser exhibido como un preciado semental ante una mujer calculadora.

Una chispa de sorpresa e indignación revoloteo en los marrones ojos de la mujer que se sentaba frente a él.

—La última palabra que yo usaría para describir a Ángela, es calculadora. ¿La has mirado bien, Milord?, puede tener cualquier hombre que desee, y yo solo pensé que Anthony apreciaría su aguda inteligencia.

Ofender a su esposa no era ciertamente su intención, desde luego que no estaba en su mejor momento.

—Todas las mujeres palidecen en comparación contigo, querida, pero desde luego que Lady Weber es hermosa—dijo disculpándose y cogiendo su mano, sus dedos se sentían cálidos y delicados en los suyos—. Pero ya conoces a Anthony, sin duda se asustó al pensar que era una solitaria viuda en busca de un nuevo marido y él siente una legendaria aversión al matrimonio, así que será mejor que te olvides de él —Edward levanto la ceja—. Creo que empezamos demasiado temprano con el brandy, a decir verdad, creo que estaba un poco confundido. Se retiró a la vez que nosotros, y él y yo compartimos un último y fraternal brindis por mi boda.

—Oh —Isabella lo miró sin disimular su cariño, apretándole los dedos—. Me temo que soy culpable de querer que todo el mundo sea tan feliz como nosotros. Pero estas equivocado, Ángela no tuvo un buen matrimonio y desde luego no está buscando un nuevo marido, así que Anthony puede relajarse, sin embargo, tener a un apuesto hombre rondándola le gustaría, y estoy segura que Anthony es encantador. Ella ya ha pasado el año de luto, y como su amiga de toda la vida quiero que tenga un poco de alegría, es todo lo que Anthony busca, encantadora, sofisticada y…

—Disponible—dijo Adam irónicamente—. Y eso es lo más importante para la bien conocida fama de mi gemelo. De cualquier manera, si ella se queda en Londres una temporada, estoy seguro que se encontraran tarde o temprano.

Levantándose se llevó la mano de su esposa a los labios, e inhalando su delicado aroma la besó dulcemente.

—Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Te veré a la hora de la cena, mi amor.

La habitación estaba a medias de amueblar, pero eso llegaría pronto, Ángela se sentó y examinó los muebles con una sonrisa complacida. Vender la casa de Bath no había sido fácil, apreciaba el encanto que los baños romanos le daban a la ciudad, y Londres era un lugar completamente diferente, bullicioso y ruidoso, pero ella necesitaba un cambio.

La muerte de Erik no había sido un duro golpe, al contrario ya que no había sido más que un agobiante pelmazo. Pero guardaba un poco de gratitud a su difunto marido por haberle dejado una modesta fortuna que le permitiría vivir con independencia, ahora solo necesitaba un amante, uno con mucho talento, uno que hiciera algo más que buscar a tientas en la oscuridad debajo de sus faldas.

—La condesa de Cullen, Madame.

Levantando la vista, Ángela, miró de frente a su mayordomo recién contratado, sacudiéndose las manos con genuino placer.

— ¿De verdad?, por favor, hágala pasar.

Isabella resplandecía, decidió cuando su amiga entró en la habitación, tan bella como siempre, pero había algo más, estar enamorada le sentaba bien, y considerando que su flamante marido no solo era rico y con título, sino también devastadoramente guapo, no había que preguntar porque parecía irradiar felicidad, envuelta en un aura de dicha y bienestar.

—Buenas tardes, Condesa —dijo Ángela con cortes deferencia, haciendo un pequeña reverencia—. Bienvenida a mi humilde morada.

—Ángela —Isabella le dio un rápido abrazo—. Es una casa maravillosa y solo a unas pocas calles de la nuestra, no sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas comprado casa en Londres —Yo también te he echado de menos, y espero que tengas tiempo para mi ahora que eres una ocupada mujer casada, por cierto que la boda fue maravillosa. Estoy sorprendida de que tú y el conde no hayáis ido de viaje de bodas.

Isabella meneo la cabeza y la obsequio con una sonrisa compungida.

— ¿En la temporada de sesiones del parlamento? Adam ni lo soñaría, es el presidente de algún tipo de comité que tiene que ver con el departamento de guerra, puede que más tarde vayamos a Italia o algún sitio cálido, pero por ahora, no. No me importa quedarme aquí, y siempre podemos ir al campo si Londres se vuelve demasiado agobiante, aunque…su madre está allí.

—Oh, si, con un marido, no importa lo guapo y encantador que sea, siempre viene una suegra. Felizmente para mí, la madre de Erik no quiso saber nada de mí cuando vio que no me quedaba embarazada.

Si había una cosa en el mundo por la que estar agradecida, era por no haber tenido hijos, fue la oportunidad de cortar todos los lazos con la familia Weber, aunque ella hubiera querido un niño si Dios la hubiera bendecido con uno.

Ante la mención de los niños una de las manos de Isabella se posó en su estómago presionando por un momento la suave tela de su vestido.

—Me parece increíble que algo así pueda pasarme a mí. Edward y yo podríamos haber concebido un niño esta noche.

Ella dijo, pareciendo todavía más hermosa, con una sonrisa soñadora y nostálgica en su boca.

Ángela sintió un pequeño retorcijón de envidia, era difícil no sentirla, aunque quisiera a Bella como a una hermana. Habían sido vecinas en Kent, y crecido juntas, las propiedades de sus padres estaban tan cerca que habían jugado como hermanas, compartiendo los mismos tutores y asistiendo a la misma escuela, por eso, aunque estuviera un poco envidiosa, no le deseaba ningún mal.

—Ven acá, sentémonos y pidamos un té.

Sentadas en un sillón cerda de las largas ventanas que se abrían sobre el jardín, esperando por su refrigerio, Ángela bajó la voz y susurro.

—Ya que siempre lo hemos compartido todo y nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotras, suéltalo Bella, ¿cómo fue?

La nueva Condesa de Cullen se ruborizó de repente, con un favorecedor color cubriendo sus pómulos.

— ¿Mi noche de bodas?

—Por supuesto, cariño, ¿Qué otra cosa me haría susurrar? —Ángela río, disfrutando la cálida y dulce brisa que agitaba las cortinas y la familiar compañía de Isabella—. Si no podemos chismorrear sobre hombres, ¿Qué pueden hacer dos mujeres con una tarde libre y una taza de té? Cuéntame, ¿es el Conde de Cullen un consumado amante?

Isabella se ruborizo todavía más.

—Supongo que sí, aunque no es como si tuviera con quien compararlo…admito que disfrute muchísimo, pero fue un poco escandaloso, nunca imaginé que los hombres y las mujeres hicieran esas cosas.

Ángela suspiró.

—Si antes no estaba tremendamente celosa, que lo estaba, ahora lo estoy, chica afortunada. No tengo a nadie con quien comparar, pero Erik era un zopenco incapaz en la cama y detestaba cada minuto que pasábamos allí juntos, afortunadamente bebía tanto que eso no pasaba a menudo, nunca me preocupé mucho por no haber concebido un hijo, porque francamente, hubo pocas oportunidades.

Y eso era algo que no podría admitir ante nadie que no fuera su amiga de toda la vida.

—Sabía que no eras feliz —dijo Isabella con compasión en los ojos—, y puedo imaginar, ahora que entiendo la…mecánica del acto, que la relación sexual no debe ser agradable si no estás completamente enamorada del hombre que te toca de manera tan íntima.

—Espero que estés equivocada en ese punto, querida Bella —dijo Ángela suavemente, notando en la boca del estomaga esa extraña sensación de inquietud y excitación que sentía cada vez que consideraba tomar un amante.

— ¿Perdón?

Isabella parecía un poco desconcertada, sus elegantes cejas rojizas arqueadas, y su adorable Ángela con una expresión de confusión.

—Quiero decir que espero que estar locamente deseosa también sirva, y voy a descubrirlo tan pronto como sea posible.

Isabella nunca había sido lenta de entendimiento y la comprendió rápidamente, — ¿Vas a tener una aventura ilícita? ¿Con quién?

Ángela se arregló las faldas con un lánguido movimiento, pensando como presentar delicadamente su petición.

—Bien, tengo que decir que tú estás ahora mismo estas emparentada con uno de los libertinos más famosos de Inglaterra, un hombre conocido por sus conquistas sexuales y experiencia amorosa, si todos los rumores son correctos, y me diste la idea la pasada noche cuando nos presentaste.

— ¿Anthony?

—No quiero otro marido, solo un amante, uno que pueda enseñarme que es eso que tu apuesto marido obviamente te mostró. Tengo que admitir que mi matrimonio me dejó un poco estafada como mujer.

—Puedo entenderlo, y Anthony es sin lugar a dudas encantador…y por supuesto —murmuro Bella y un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla mientras sonreía pícaramente—, muy apuesto, ya que es exactamente igual a Edward, y puedo jurar que casi no puedo distinguirlos cuando están juntos.

—No estaba segura de cómo te sentirías acerca de esto —confeso Ángela—. Siempre hemos compartido todo, pero esto parece como si fuéramos a compartir al mismo hombre.

—Mientras no compartamos el mismo hombre realmente, no me importa —dijo Bella serenamente.

La casa no era agradable, con las desnudas paredes del vestíbulo y el utilitario embaldosado en el suelo, la mujer también era diminuta y sencilla, con un amorfo vestido gris y un común y corriente pelo castaño recogido en un sencillo moño en la nuca. Sus ojos, serios y de un pálido azul lo inspeccionaron en una calmada evaluación y su sonrisa fue poco más que una insinuación.

—Lord Cullen, soy Lauren Mallory, el doctor Ateara parece creer que puedo ayudarlo, por favor, sígame.

Adam había querido, por obvias razones, usar un nombre falso, pero el doctor había insistido en que la mujer era totalmente de fiar y muy selectiva a la hora de escoger pacientes y en su desesperación había accedido y había concertado una cita con ella. Después de la agonía de esperar a que Anthony regresara de la habitación de su esposa la pasada noche, descubrió que si había algo que pudiera ayudarlo, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

La habitación a la que lo llevó estaba casi vacía, excepto por una alta camilla en el centro cubierta por una inmaculada y blanca sábana, las cortinas estaban corridas, y las luces consistían en lámparas de aceite que realmente iluminaban brillantemente el espacio.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Lauren dijo con calma.

—Recibí del doctor una carta explicando su accidente y los daños recibidos, pero tengo que examinarlo antes de comenzar con cualquier tratamiento, por favor, desnúdese completamente y sepa, que cada vez que venga aquí, tendrá que hacerlo. Mis métodos curación dependen de la confianza y la conexión con el paciente, si quiere que lo ayude no habrá discusión sobre cualquier cosa que yo le pregunte. Su título y su fortuna aquí no significan nada, ¿lo entiende?

No estando acostumbrado a esa falta de deferencia, Edward se paró por un momento, inseguro de si esa mujer que el doctor había llamado "nada convencional, pero sorprendentemente efectiva", era realmente la respuesta a su problema. Desde luego permanecer completamente desnudo ante una mujer que no conocía era perturbador.

La adorable cara de Isabella le vino a la mente, y la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo enredado en las sabanas de la cama se le clavó como un puñal en el corazón, entonces sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar la chaqueta, Lauren cogió cada prenda que se quitaba y doblándola cuidadosamente las iba dejando en una ordenada pila sobre una silla que había en la habitación, el único mueble que había en la habitación aparte de la cama. Sentándose, no pudo evitar un pequeño gruñido de dolor al tratar de levantar la pierna derecha para quitarse la ajustada bota.

— ¿Eso duele? —le preguntó la mujer.

—Duele —afirmó el con gravedad—. Como el mismo demonio.

—No usaba bastón cuando llego, sin embargo cojeaba intensamente.

Levantándose para desabrocharse los pantalones, Edward explicó.

—Estoy tratando de andar sin él, no parece que ayude mucho al proceso de curación ni a mitigar el dolor.

—Pero tampoco quiere hacerse daño otra vez —murmuro ella, mirándolo con neutralidad mientras se quitaba los pantalones—. Ya veremos si debe seguir usándolo o no. Ahora túmbese en la camilla.

Hizo lo que ella le pidió, encontrando la superficie bastante cómoda, debido sin duda a algún tipo de relleno. Unas manos frías palparon la parte superior de su muslo derecho y ascendieron hasta su ingle, justo hasta la unión de la cadera con la pierna.

—Cuénteme como fue el accidente —dijo Olga con su voz impersonal—. Necesito saber cómo sucedió exactamente.

Estar tumbado en una habitación estéril y completamente desnudo y con las manos de una desconocida encima, era de lo más extraño. Edward se tragó sus dudas y accedió.

—Estaba entrenando mi preciado caballo de caza, estábamos llegando a una valla, insignificante para él, ya que era un saltador magnifico y justo cuando iba a saltar metió la pata en un hoyo —el caballo había sido más que valioso, había sido un animal esplendido, y prosiguió con la voz rota—. Todavía oigo el sonido del hueso de su pata al partirse, caímos sobre la valla, y cuando llegamos al suelo yo quede parcialmente debajo de su cuerpo, en realidad pudo haber sido mucho peor.

—Y usted lamenta la pérdida del animal, ¿no es así, Milord?

—Desde luego.

—Debe dejarlo atrás, no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos. Fue un accidente, ¿comprende? Puedo sentir su culpabilidad y la quiero fuera. ¿Qué pasó después?

Lauren le pregunto con un tono de voz bajo y relajante, las manos inmóviles.

—Supongo que trate de levantarme…estaba aturdido y no parecía tener nada roto, pero cuando me puse en pie casi me doblo en dos por el dolor. Estaba cabalgando solo y pasaron horas antes que alguien viniera. Sacrificaron a Ulysses, y me llevaron de vuelta a casa en una camilla. No pude caminar durante dos semanas, pero gradualmente fui mejorando.

— ¿Cuándo notó por primera vez la disfunción sexual?

Intentando no estremecerse ante esa frase tan precisa, Edward murmuró.

—Dos semanas antes de mi boda, estaba una moche en el jardín con mi prometida. Es preciosa y la deseo profundamente, antes cuando la besaba no podía evitar tener una…erección. Esa noche la tomé entre mis brazos y me quedé atónito al notar que aunque disfrutada del abrazo, mi cuerpo no respondía como siempre.

— ¿Eran ustedes amantes?

—No, por supuesto que no, es una dama. Estaba dispuesto a esperar por ella.

—Ya veo.

Para su completo disgusto, Lauren movió la mano, deslizándola entre sus piernas para sostenerle los testículos en la palma de su mano.

—Su cuerpo aun funciona con normalidad, puesto que estos están plenos, Milord. Dígame ¿le duelen? ¿Es capaz de satisfacerse a sí mismo con estimulación manual?

Inseguro de cómo responder a un pregunta tan tremendamente personal, Edward permaneció en silencio, y se quedó totalmente perplejo cuando ella se río, un sonido que tintineo suavemente en la estéril habitación.

—Todos los hombres lo hacen —le informo ella con abierto regocijo—. Estoy segura que usted lo sabe, deben complacerse a sí mismos a no ser que sean muy activos sexualmente. Así que ¿lo ha intentado?

—Sí, admitió —inquieto por la calidez de las manos que sostenían sus pelotas.

—Y ¿nada?

—Fue hace semanas, justo después de descubrir el problema, y no, nada.

Su cortante respuesta no pareció ofenderla.

—Y esta comprensiblemente asustado para intentarlo otra vez…supongo que puede sentir mi mano ¿no? ¿No hay pérdida de sensación?

—No.

—Excelente —ella lo soltó, su poco agraciada cara sonrió en la brillante luz de la habitación—. Creo de verdad que puedo ayudarlo, milord.

—Dios, eso espero.

* * *

**PrincesLynx: Gracias por leer y por el review! Besoss!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL INTERCAMBIO**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Dándole la espalda a su doncella para que pudiera desabrocharle el vestido, Isabella miraba pensativa la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de su marido mientras se deshacía del vestido, se quitaba distraídamente los prendedores que le sujetaban el pelo y dejaba que su espesa y pesada melena le cayera sobre los hombros y la espalda.

Estaba cavilando en que invitar a Ángela a cenar no había resultado tal como ella lo había planeado, aunque su amiga había estado adorable vestida de seda color marfil, su pelo negro recogido en un moño que dejaba al descubierto su esbelto cuello y su piel sedosa, Anthony apenas había hecho otra cosa más que mantener una banal conversación de cortesía mientras cenaban, sin mostrar nada de su usual y atrevido encanto. De hecho, y por alguna razón, aunque Anthony y Edward casi siempre sintonizaban más que cualquier otra pareja de hermanos que ella conociera, había una cierta tensión en el aire, no muy evidente, y por otro lado, Edward también se había comportado de un modo un poco extraño durante el desayuno, no parecía el mismo amante juguetón de la pasada noche, pero desde el accidente ella sabía que tenía muchos dolores, quizás, pensó ruborizándose levemente, se había hecho daño o algo así mientras hacían el amor.

Desde luego había sido físicamente vigoroso, y gloriosamente placentero. Su cuerpo se estremeció mientras recordaba la sensación de sentirlo deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella, lo grande, duro y tremendamente maravilloso que se sintió cuando invadió su pasaje femenino.

— ¿Necesita algo más, Milady?

Saliendo de su abstracción, Isabella sonrió.

—Nada más por esta noche, gracias, Jane.

La chica le hizo una reverencia y salió. Isabella volvió a mirar otra vez la puerta, preguntándose si se iba a abrir esta noche, o pasaría la noche sola parada allí de pie, vestida únicamente con su camisola, considero irónicamente esos pequeños matices del matrimonio acerca de los cuales no sabía nada, por ejemplo, ¿era correcto que ella acudiera a él? Todo el mundo hablaba acerca de los privilegios del matrimonio, seguramente las esposas tenían algo que decir acerca de si querían o no querían hacer el amor. ¿No?

Por supuesto que los hombres a veces eran unas criaturas enigmáticas y después de la pasada noche lo último que quería era que su marido pensara que se había casado con una desvergonzada, no había hecho nada para esconder el placer que le había causado su primera experiencia sexual, había gemido intensamente y gritado en la cúspide de su placer, el pareció complacido de que a ella le gustara lo que hacía con su cuerpo, pero se preguntaba si quizás eso hacía de ella una ramera.

Parada en medio de la habitación, mordiéndose los labios con incertidumbre, con los pies descalzos y medio desnuda, se preguntaba si todas las novias sentían ese deseo tan intenso por sus maridos.

Tuvo que echar mano de todo su valor para cruzar la habitación y agarrar la manilla de la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones. Diciéndose así misma que si él se sobresaltaba por su comportamiento, simplemente le preguntaría por sus heridas. Ante su consternación la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. No había error, la manilla giraba, pero la puerta estaba totalmente trancada desde el otro lado. Insegura de porque su marido había tenido la necesidad de encerrarse y totalmente confundida, golpeó la puerta suavemente.

— ¿Edward?

—Estoy aquí.

Su hermano le arrojo su chaqueta limpiamente y se fue cojeando hacia el vestidor, en el último momento le dijo entre dientes.

—En su habitación, maldita sea Anthony, no dejes que ella entre aquí, no quiero merodear por el vestidor mientras te acuestas con ella.

Poniéndose la chaqueta de Edward, y sin molestarse en abrochar los botones grabados con el escudo de Cullen cruzó la habitación rápidamente hacia la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones y descorrió el cerrojo, maldiciendo para su interior mientras intentaba encontrar una explicación a porqué estaba la puerta cerrada, y preguntándose con un traicionero sentido de anticipación si esta noche sería tan asombrosamente placentera como la noche pasada, ya estaba medio erecto solo con pensarlo, y cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Isabella ahí parada, vestida únicamente con una camisola de encaje, se puso completamente duro.

— ¿Milady?

Su mirada parpadeaba con total desconcierto y balbució de una manera encantadora.

—Solo quería preguntarte…esto, quería asegurarme de que tus heridas no te dolían terriblemente, estuviste muy silencioso durante la cena.

Dios del cielo, era una mujer preciosa, esbelta pero cubierta de tentadoras curvas, era una fantasía hecha realidad, por lo menos para él…Anthony desvió la mirada a sus exuberantes y cremoso pechos que casi se salían del encaje de sus enaguas, contemplo intensamente su perfección y la insinuación de los pezones de color coral que se trasparentaban a través del tenue tejido. Con una consumada y perezosa sonrisa, alargó la mano y deslizó los dedos entre el valle de sus senos, cubriéndole un pecho con la mano, haciendo que ella tomara aliento con rapidez.

—El dolor puede ser algo relativo —dijo evasivamente, sabía que Edward había visitado a un nuevo medico por la tarde—. En este instante, en este momento todo lo que siento es deseo. ¿Por qué no te quitas esto?, —movió la mano y le soltó las cintas del corpiño, plenamente consciente de que Edward probablemente podía escucharlos desde el vestidor y enviando una silenciosa plegaria para que escuchar a escondidas no fuera una experiencia agónica— ¿Y te metes en la cama?

—No estaba segura que quisieras…

—Quiero.

Fue un alivio que ella accediera y el pudiera entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta de la habitación, dándole la libertad a su hermano de salir del vestidor y no tener que estar en la habitación contigua mientras su esposa hacia el amor con otro hombre.

Mirando mientras ella dejaba caer tímidamente su camisola al suelo, se quedó sin aliento maravillándose ante el esplendor de su cuerpo, y la inocente pasión de la noche pasada revivió en su memoria. El triángulo de oscuro vello en el vértice de sus esbeltas piernas brillaba invitándolo, sus exuberantes pechos altos y firmes y esa magnífica cascada rizos castaños que caía sobre sus hombros y descendía por su espalda hasta la cintura, era el contraste perfecto para su piel sin macula.

—Jesús —murmuro sin aliento poniéndose completamente erecto, su pene apretándose en los pantalones con una urgencia casi dolorosa.

Todas sus amantes habían sido hermosas, pero había algo en la delicada feminidad de Isabella que lo cautivaba, alentándolo a perder el control de su bien ejercitada libido. Él jugaba al sexo, se dio cuenta mientras estaba allí parado deseándola con un hambre poderosa y perturbadora, y las mujeres que se llevaba a la cama lo jugaban con él. Era una de sus reglas, no follar con nadie que deseara algo más aparte de un placentero interludio. Y estaba totalmente seguro que estaba rompiendo todas sus reglas ahora mismo. Isabella no veía con indiferencia lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre ellos, quería hacer el amor con su marido, ofrecer su cuerpo con el apasionado y completo fervor que suponía comprometer su vida con otra persona.

Eso lo conmovió. Si no hubiera querido y respetado a su hermano con esa lealtad que había crecido entre ellos desde antes de nacer, le habría contado la verdad en ese mismo instante, desafortunadamente mientras él miraba ella se subió a la cama, su grácil cuerpo desnudo iluminado tentadoramente por la tenue luz de una lámpara, y recordó bruscamente que había accedido a este maldito trato. Solo era una herramienta, no un jugador de pleno derecho, y era el matrimonio de su hermano lo que corría peligro, y por eso Edward era el único que podía tomar decisiones respecto a su deslumbrante esposa, mientras tanto Anthony iba a saciar su intenso apetito carnal por ella en sus acogedores brazos.

Quitándose la chaqueta que se acababa de poner la arrojó al suelo, y casi se olvidó de cojear mientras la seguía a la cama, Isabella estaba tumbada boca arriba y claramente expectante sobre las sábanas, su respiración agitada se evidenciaba en el estremecimiento de sus senos desnudos mientras se alzaban y descendían. Quitándose la botas y los pantalones se acercó a ella y la tomo inmediatamente entre los brazos acariciándole con la boca su esbelto cuello.

— ¿Estas dolorida? —le preguntó besándole la elegante línea de su mandíbula.

La veloz inhalación de su aliento le mostró que ella sentía el latido de su dura verga contra el estómago.

—Esta mañana un poco, cuando me bañe note un poco de incomodidad —confeso suavemente rodeándolo con los brazos y devolviéndole el abrazo—. Supongo que es normal ¿no?

—No tengo porque penetrarte —Le dijo rozándole los labios con los suyos—. Hay alternativas, maneras de complacernos el uno a otro sin necesidad de penetración.

— ¿Las hay? —Se movió entre sus brazos, presionándose contra él, el turgente peso de sus senos contra su pecho hizo que su erección se endureciera todavía más— Supongo que soy una completa ingenua, debes encontrarme un poco…aburrida.

—De eso nada —gruño Anthony, capturando su boca con un ardiente y apremiante beso, cuando levantó la cabeza se balanceo contra ella con profundas estocadas, deslizando su rígido eje sobre la blandura de su vientre—. Creo que ingenua o no, puedes comprobar que cierta parte de mi anatomía no está nada aburrida, señora. Por otro lado no existe hombre vivo que no desee que su novia llegue a él pura y sin instruir.

Había una inocente excitación en sus ojos chocolates, un ingenuo y femenino ardor que casi lo empujo al clímax.

—Prometo ser una buena pupila, si deseas…darme clases particulares. Oh Edward, me gustó lo que hicimos la otra noche, y quiero hacerlo otra vez, ¿Eso me convierte en una ramera?

—Absolutamente, no —le dijo con la voz ronca, mirándola a los ojos con franca sinceridad—. Eso te hace la mujer más excitante que he tocado nunca, cariño. Pero asegurémonos que no estas demasiado sensible.

La miro a la cara mientras bajaba la mano por su estómago, encontrando los suaves rizos entre sus muslos, sus piernas se separaron encantadas ante su íntima caricia, acarició sus tentadores pliegues lentamente, deslizando los dedos por ellos ligeramente, escuchando sus suaves gemidos de placer mientras acariciaba y mimaba su sexo, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando solo con tocarla.

Su hendidura se calentó bajo sus carnales cuidados y se humedeció ligeramente mientras se suavizaba evidenciando su excitación. Indagando entre esos húmedos pliegues, busco la entrada de su vagina, la entrada era pequeña y deliciosamente estrecha, y cuidadosamente deslizó un dedo dentro de las dulces y tersas paredes de su pasaje, explorándolo delicadamente.

—El cuerpo de la mujer es un milagro —dijo con voz ronca—, no hay nada mas maravilloso en este mundo que lo que estoy tocando ahora mismo, eres como seda húmeda y caliente por dentro, cariño.

Tendida debajo de él, Isabella suspiró y bajó las pestañas.

— ¿Cómo se siente esto? —le preguntó con un bajo susurro, sintiendo que casi estaba a punto de eyacular por el simple hecho de tocarla.

—Maravilloso.

Sus piernas se separaron un poco haciendo que su dedo se deslizaran más profundo.

— ¿Y esto?

Sacó el dedo casi del todo y añadió otro penetrándola con los dos en una imitación del acto sexual.

—Sí.

Sus ojos se cerraron completamente y sus piernas de abrieron del todo para darle un mejor acceso mientras la estimulaba con la mano, deslizándose dentro y fuera tan lejos como era posible, con sus largos dedos tocando la entrada de su útero, sus fluidos cubrieron su mano gradualmente a medida que continuaba provocándola, y no había duda que si había sentido alguna molestia esta había dejado paso al placer, sus suspiros entrecortados se volvieron gemidos y jadeos. Inclinándose hacia ella para besarla, la llevó al clímax con una ligera y experta presión de su pulgar en el diminuto botón de su clítoris, su cuerpo se contrajo alrededor de sus dedos y él sintió cada pedazo de su placer, con la boca cubriendo la suya y su mano presionando entre sus piernas abiertas mientras su pasaje se sacudía con pequeñas y eróticas pulsaciones. Espero hasta que ella se relajó debajo de él, retiró sus empapados dedos y sonrió perezosamente ante su ruborizada cara.

—Eres una pupila muy aplicada, cariño. Creo que tu primera lección ha estado muy bien. ¿No crees?

Su marido yacía sobre su espalda, con sus fuertes brazos detrás de la cabeza y una pícara sonrisa en su apuesta cara.

—Tómame en tu mano, no te preocupes, no muerde.

De rodillas, mirando la enorme y descarada longitud de su erección, se sintió intimidada por su inexperiencia, pero considerando que su cuerpo todavía se sentía cálido y saciado después de sus recientes manejos, no quería decepcionarlo. Tentativamente coloco los dedos alrededor de su oscuro y henchido miembro, que se erguía sobre su plano estómago y se sintió recompensada cuando él cerró los ojos brevemente y soltó una maldición en voz baja.

—Es tan…duro.

Estaba maravillada ante la manera en que se sentía mientras recorría arriba y abajo con los dedos su eje, descubriendo una asombrosa parte de la vida que no se había dado cuenta que existía. Por supuesto que sabía que los hombres eran diferentes a las mujeres, y había visto cuadros de hombres desnudos, pero ninguno que le hubiera mostrado el tamaño y la pura magnificencia de un pene excitado. Se sentía suave como la seda, pero increíblemente lleno y vivo, surcado de hinchadas venas hasta llorosa punta, la prominente cima estaba coronada por una visible hendidura que en ese momento segregaba un líquido claro y pegajoso.

—Desde luego que esta duro, pero es culpa tuya —su marido dijo entre dientes mientras ella recogía una gota de su secreción y la frotaba sobre la cima de su pene.

—No deberías ser tan adorable y apasionada, cariño, estoy a punto de explotar.

— ¿Y quieres… explotar?

Ella le preguntó insinuante, aunque fuera una novata en el arte del amor, reconocía la necesidad en su cuerpo y en su voz, acariciando suavemente toda la longitud de su dura erección lo miro a la cara.

—Dime que tengo que hacer.

—Tócame, aprieta suavemente y mueve la mano arriba y abajo, Jesús…así, estoy muy cerca, no duraré mucho.

Estaba en lo cierto, Isabella obedeció y al poco rato la punta empezó a palpitar y la rígida erección que sostenía en su mano se sobresaltó con fuerza y varios chorros de una sustancia caliente y cremosa salieron disparados de la punta y fueron a caer sobre el estómago y el pecho de él. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos su intensa mirada verde era indescifrable.

Mirando los riachuelos de esperma sobre su musculoso torso, Isabella murmuró.

—No era consciente…esto es…es asombroso.

La sonrisa que le dedicó mostraba un arrepentimiento encantador.

—De esta forma es un poco sucio, pero desde luego cumple su objetivo. Hay un pañuelo en mis pantalones ¿Puedes alcanzarlo?

Ella accedió amablemente y buscó el pañuelo mientras meneaba la cabeza, se arrodillo a su lado y limpió el pegajoso esperma de su cuerpo, era algo muy erótico poder tocarlo mientras el yacía quieto y sonrió mientras frotaba la tela sobre la dura superficie de su pecho

—No pensé que practicar sexo sería tan…elemental, milord.

—Lo es —dijo él mirándola intensamente entre los pesados parpados de sus verdes ojos—. Los machos humanos, somos iguales a los animales, excepto que nosotros lo hacemos por placer y no simplemente para procrear.

—No puedo esperar a estar encinta de tu hijo —dijo sinceramente, mirando a su marido sin esconder la profunda emoción que sentía—. Y no simplemente para proveerte de un heredero varón que ostente tu título y herede tu fortuna, Edward, sino porque te quiero, y solo puedo imaginar cómo sería sostener a nuestro hijo entre los brazos. Quizá ya hayamos concebido uno.

Ante su sorpresa, él no pareció complacido y su expresión se volvió hermética, la sujeto de repente entre sus brazos y la acuno sobre su pecho.

—Sobre eso no tenemos ningún control —murmuro sobre su pelo con la voz áspera, incluso un poco desdeñosa—. Dios, te sientes tan bien sobre mí, tan suave y femenina. Me seduces, Bella, seducirías a cualquier hombre.

Acurrucándose con gusto a su lado, saboreando la cercanía de su tierno contacto ella comente en voz baja.

—A Anthony quizá, no.

— ¿Qué?

La reacción de su marido al comentario fue súbita e inconfundible, sus brazos se tensaron dolorosamente.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto?

—Parecía sorprendentemente indiferente hacia Ángela esta noche, aunque ella flirteó descaradamente con él durante la cena. Para ser un hombre con fama de libertino y con un desvergonzado apetito por mujeres encantadoras, el ciertamente parecía inmune a sus claras insinuaciones. ¿Estará involucrado en serio con alguien y no lo sabemos?

Su abrazo se aflojo ligeramente.

— ¿Anthony? Bien, supongo que es posible, pero lo dudo.

—Ella se siente muy atraída por él, me pregunto si quizá tú podrías hablar con Anthony, descubrir si hay alguien más.

— ¡No! —la respuesta fue rotunda y seca.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia él, Isabella frunció el ceño.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te entrometas en sus asuntos personales.

—Bien, porque no lo haré, olvídate de mi hermano —le ordenó con una inusitada y severa autoridad—. En esta cama solo estamos nosotros dos —se movió ligeramente, girándose y llevándola con él, y su boca busco la suya con un evidente ansia, era un poco sorprendente sentir tanto apremio ya que los dos habían obtenido su liberación hacia poco, pero sus manos se posaron en sus hombros y cerró los ojos mientras respondía a su beso.

Quizá, algo andaba mal entre su marido y su gemelo después de todo, se dijo con una punzada de inquietud, pero todo quedó desterrado de su mente cuando sus manos ahuecaron sus pechos y sus pulgares rotaron sobre sus suaves cimas, obviamente no deseaba hacerle confidencias, pero por otro lado, estaba claro que quería algo de ella, algo erótico y carnal.

Y ella también.

* * *

**Gracias a PrincesLynx, yunayi y AmberCullenMasen por los reviews!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL INTERCAMBIO**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

Edward miró el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea, observando el tiempo. Era un día de verano gris, una lluvia suave envolvía todo Londres, el cielo gris no mostraba ni un atisbo de la luz del sol. La ventana de su estudio estaba empañada de vaho y sonaba con el ritmo suave y soporífero de la lluvia, pero no se sentía aletargado en lo más mínimo. En cambio, se sentía... esperanzado. En su cita con Lauren el día anterior, había hecho algunos avances significativos. Estaba ansioso por ver lo que podría ocurrir hoy. Es más, la técnica de usar el masaje para tratar los músculos dañados de su ingle funcionaba ya que le resultaba más fácil caminar, había descartado su bastón completamente y su cojera era cada vez menos pronunciada.

Llevaba casado una semana y no había tocado a su hermosa mujer salvo con superficiales gestos de afecto. Con suerte, la angustiosa situación iba a cambiar pronto.

La llamada fue tan superficial que Anthony entró antes de que pudiera responder, cerrando la puerta tras él y sacudiendo la humedad de su cabello. Había salido a caballo, incluso con el inclemente tiempo, las gotas de agua brillaban sobre sus pulidas botas y su chaqueta estaba húmeda, pero a él parecía no importarle mientras caminaba hacia el decantador de brandy que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa junto a una de las dos sillas al lado de la chimenea y dijo con dureza:

—Esto no está funcionando, Edward. Y por mucho que no quieras discutirlo, vamos a hacerlo ahora mismo.

Su hermano tenía razón, él no quería hablar con él sobre nada de lo que pasaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Isabella, pero tal vez era necesario aclarar las cosas. Después de todo, la única razón por la que Anthony iba a ella cada noche se debía a que él mismo se lo había pedido, por lo que sus celos eran irracionales. De la manera más neutral posible, respondió.

—Muy bien, aunque yo no veo que esto no esté funcionando. Isabella no sospecha nada.

Echando el pálido líquido de color ámbar en un vaso, Anthony le lanzó una desapasionada mirada y tomó un sorbo.

—Estás equivocado, hermano. No, ella no piensa ni por un momento que soy yo y no tú quién está en su cama, pero se da cuenta de que hay una repentina tensión entre nosotros y ha intentado preguntarme acerca de eso. Y si quieres la verdad, hago lo mejor que se hacer, y hablo lo menos posible, para que no cometamos equivocaciones sobre conversaciones de las que se supone que debes tener conocimiento, o peor aún, de las que yo no tengo porque saber nada, pero es imposible evitar por completo que hablemos.

Dado que su hermano desaparecía durante varias horas antes que se intercambiaban los lugares, Edward tuvo que aceptar la idea de unas prolongadas relaciones sexuales como un trago amargo.

—Este nuevo tratamiento me está ayudando más de lo que esperaba, Anthony. Todo esto va a terminar pronto.

Los ojos verdes de su hermano, se mantuvieron estables.

—Racionalmente, por supuesto, eso es lo que quiero. Para volver a mi antigua vida, e incluso darle a la tentadora Lady Weber el revolcón que desea, como el libertino hastiado que tengo fama de ser.

Se conocían muy bien, y Anthony parecía inusualmente serio. Adán sintió un atisbo de sombría consternación.

— ¿E irracionalmente?

—Irracionalmente, podría estar disfrutando de mi papel demasiado. Es completamente diferente cuando la mujer que esta entre tus brazos está profundamente enamorada de ti.

Sobre todo cuando ella es tan hermosa y sensual como Isabella. No tienes idea de lo que te estás perdiendo y por tu bien, espero que lo descubras pronto. Por mi lado, egoístamente, espero que no demasiado pronto.

Puesto que Edward había contado con la capacidad de su hermano para acercarse a las relaciones sexuales con su acostumbrado desapego emocional, éste no era un problema que hubiese anticipado.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que te estás enamorado de mi esposa? —le preguntó entre dientes.

Su hermano no respondió, pero se movió para mirar melancólicamente por la ventana la racha lluvia.

—La peor parte es cuando de vez en cuando me menciona. Es como si yo fuese un hermano, que ella en realidad no aprueba, pero al que, sin embargo, aprecia. A sus ojos, yo soy frívolo e irresponsable, y estoy empezando a preguntarme si ella no lleva razón. Tú pasas casi cada minuto del día gestionando las propiedades y ocupando tu escaño en la Cámara de los Lores, mientras que yo paso el tiempo en carreras de caballos y me divierto con mujeres cuya moral es tan laxa como la mía. No he dilapidado mi herencia, pero tampoco he levantado un dedo para aumentarla de ninguna manera, solo he ido a la deriva como un gandul. Tú y yo tenemos la misma edad, provenimos de las mismas circunstancias y somos físicamente iguales, pero mírate, con una bella esposa, que no sólo te adora, sino que también te admira como hombre. Tienes un lugar en la sociedad, una influencia respetada en nuestro gobierno, y el patrimonio Hallworth ha florecido bajo tu cuidado. Pronto, sin duda, tendrás una familia también, porque Bella no puede esperar para quedarse embarazada y darte un hijo.

Era un curioso giro de los acontecimientos tener finalmente esta conversación, con su desenfadado hermano, y si las circunstancias no fueran tan personalmente angustiosas, Edward hubiera estado encantado de escuchar a Anthony despertar por fin y darse cuenta que había más en la vida que las fiestas, el juego y amantes sofisticadas.

—Puedes tener todo lo que yo tengo —dijo con énfasis—, excepto, por supuesto, a ella.

Con muy poco esfuerzo, puedes comenzar a invertir tu fortuna, y sin duda siempre se precisan más hombres leales y con educación en el Parlamento, y en cuanto a una esposa y familia, hay un montón de mujeres jóvenes, hermosas y respetables ahí fuera. Estoy seguro de que podrías hacer tu elección, Anthony.

—Tal vez, pero de nuevo, me temo que estoy echado a perder por tu hermosa y apasionada condesa, hermano. No estoy seguro de que haya otra mujer como ella —saliendo de su taciturno ensimismamiento en los empapados jardines, Anthony levantó una ceja cobriza, en un gesto irónico—. Me siento indigno de tocar siquiera su mano, pero no te preocupes, continuaré con esta farsa si lo deseas. Sin embargo, ten cuidado, se complica cada vez más por momentos.

—Soy muy consciente de eso —murmuró Edward—. En primer lugar fue mi temor de perderla lo que me hizo pedirte que participases en este atroz engaño, pero es demasiado tarde para volver atrás —de pie, miró sombríamente el reloj de nuevo—. Tengo otra cita esta tarde. Espero que vaya todavía mejor que ayer. La terapia es poco ortodoxa, pero me duele mucho menos y parece que la curación va más rápido. Deséame suerte, hermano.

De pie con tan sólo la camisa y las finas medias de seda sobre el pedestal, Isabella frunció el ceño con indecisión. El satén verde era demasiado, pensó Isabella, aunque la modista intentaba persuadirla con diligencia. Sabía que una mujer casada tenía más licencia con el color y el estilo de su vestuario, pero en el fondo era bastante conservadora.

—El rosa —dijo finalmente—, y el brocado marfil.

—Y debes llevarte este divino tejido con el recubrimiento plateado, Bella — informó Ángela con firmeza—, coincide exactamente con los zapatos que compraste hace unas semanas, y no seas tan mojigata sobre el escote del corpiño. No todas tenemos... tan generosos encantos. Permite que Madame Isolda tenga carta blanca en este asunto por lo menos. Tu marido caerá de rodillas cuando te vea.

—Vamos a estar en público, por lo que lo dudo —murmuró Bella—, pero supongo que cederé ante tu sentido del estilo. Muy bien, el plateado también.

No había duda de que Edward le había dado una generosa asignación para ropa y que ella necesitaba unos cuantos vestidos de fiesta nuevos.

Una vez que las dos asistentes de la modista la ayudaron a vestirse y que estuvieron listas para partir, Ángela murmuró mientras arreglaba su paraguas.

—Pareces muy pensativa hoy. ¿Es el tiempo?

—No exactamente —admitió, a pesar de que la persistente lluvia no ayudaba nada—. Hay un salón de té a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿Quieres ir allí? Sé que hace calor fuera, pero me siento helada.

Teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se conocían entre sí, Ángela no se dejó engañar.

—Sí, el té estaría bien. Y luego me dices lo que te preocupa. Has estado casada sólo una semana, seguramente nada puede ir mal, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente no —dijo Isabella con evasivas, pero se dio prisa en atravesar el húmedo clima hasta el interior del pequeño salón de té y una vez que se acomodó en un rincón acogedor con el embriagador olor de los pasteles de grosella en el aire, sintió que no podía sostener la mirada de su amiga, jugando con su taza una vez que el té le sirvieron.

Ángela no había sido nunca de las que evitaban un tema desagradable.

—La semana pasada —dijo con énfasis—, estabas resplandeciente de felicidad.

—La semana pasada, no me di cuenta que iba a ser de esta manera —dijo Bella a la defensiva.

— ¿De qué manera?

Ángela, preciosa como siempre con un vestido beige que combinaba con sus ojos, levantó las cejas suavemente. No estando segura de cómo responder su pregunta, Bella vaciló y luego dijo rápidamente.

—Pensé que conocía a Edward. Pero ahora que realmente lo conozco, las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado de cómo eran en otro tiempo. Solía tocarme en cada oportunidad, mi mano, mi mejilla, si nos quedamos solos por un momento me robaba un beso... pero ahora es como si fuésemos amantes por la noche, y corteses conocidos durante el día. El cambio es sutil, pero existe, aunque quizás es la forma normal de las cosas y yo estoy siendo demasiado susceptible. Se podría pensar que sería más cariñoso, no menos.

Recogiendo un trozo de bollo y pellizcándolo, Ángela dijo pensativamente.

—Él no tiene por qué cortejarte más. Tú eres suya, y ya que parece que ejerce sus derechos de marido con regularidad, sus necesidades podrían estar lo suficientemente satisfechas como para abandonar los gestos románticos. Apostaría a que se sorprendería si le indicases tus inquietudes.

—Los hombres —estuvo de acuerdo Isabella con una melancolía igual a la del cielo que lloviznaba fuera—, son muy difíciles de entender. Anthony es de repente tan desconcertante… estoy segura de que te encuentra atractiva, pero aún así no hace nada, aunque estoy segura de que es lo suficientemente mundano para darse cuenta de tu interés.

Ángela negó con la cabeza, con su pelo negro, recogido suavemente en la nuca y una pequeña sonrisa triste en su boca.

—Me temo que no soy lo suficientemente sofisticada para él. Sí, soy viuda, pero estuve casada muy poco tiempo, y Nigel no me enseñó prácticamente nada sobre la parte amorosa del matrimonio. Sin duda, un hombre como él, uno que por lo que se dice disfruta de lascivos placeres, puede sentir mi... falta de experiencia.

—No creo que seas tú — Bella tomó su té, lo probó y descubrió que había olvidado añadir azúcar. Alcanzando el cuenco, añadió—. Parece como abstraído, igual que Edward. Después de esa noche que viniste a cenar, ha estado ausente durante el día y la mayoría de las noches, aunque según mi doncella, llega a casa mucho antes de lo que solía, un marcado cambio en su agenda por lo que me contó. Si hay alguna disputa entre mi marido y su hermano, Edward no quiere hablar de ello. Si le pregunto, y lo he hecho, me distrae inmediatamente.

El recuerdo de la distracción calentó su cara, y Ángela reconociendo su rubor, rió ligeramente con una sonrisa pícara.

—Querida Bella, te estás adaptando a una nueva vida, y creo que te estás preocupando demasiado de la incomprensible naturaleza de los hombres. Tu nuevo marido es rico y bien parecido, al parecer un apasionado amante, y tú probablemente eres una de las mujeres más envidiadas de Londres ahora mismo. En cuanto a Anthony Masen y su bien ganada reputación de calavera, bueno, supongo que hay muchas posibilidades de que esté simplemente demasiado hastiado para tenerme en cuenta, si es verdad lo que dicen sobre sus hazañas sexuales.

Ante esa despreocupada y traviesa especulación, Isabella se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Conociendo a Anthony —dijo, seleccionando un pastel de la bandeja—, eso podría ser posible.

—Dígame, ¿cómo se siente hoy?

La voz fría y tranquila era suave, como el interior de la pequeña sala con las ventanas cerradas. Tendido de espaldas, Edward murmuró.

—Subí las escaleras más rápido esta mañana y no sentí prácticamente dolor, lo que es increíblemente alentador.

—Estoy de acuerdo, está haciendo grandes progresos, milord —Lauren amasaba su muslo derecho justo debajo de la cadera, la presión no tan terrible como lo era antes—. También en su mente, ¿reconoce ahora la posibilidad de que su problema se resolverá pronto?

Era un hombre práctico, no estaba ni de lejos tan seguro como ella, que creía que una persona podría cambiar físicamente según como se sintiera, pero ella era la sanadora y algo estaba funcionando... por lo que honestamente contestó.

—Me desperté esta mañana y de inmediato tuve ganas de que llegase nuestra sesión, con la esperanza de que progresásemos aún más.

La mujer que le tocaba con sus manos, trabajando con hábiles y diestros movimientos, sonrió.

—Es una excelente actitud. Veámoslo, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a intentar hacer un experimento, pero usted tiene que participar completamente, y no será lo típico que se suele hacer.

Puesto que nada podía ser menos típico que yacer totalmente desnudo sobre una mesa en una deprimente casita en alguna parte de un barrio menos limpio aún, dejando que esta enigmática mujer masajease su ingle, Edward ahogó una risa cínica.

—No estoy seguro de que nos conozcamos lo suficiente, Madame Mallory, como para que usted sepa que es lo típico en mí.

—No tanto —sus manos apretando más fuerte, amasando los agarrotados músculos, que no cooperaban—. Déjeme decirle lo que veo, y podemos discutir cuánto me he acercado. Para comenzar, usted no es un hombre controlador en el sentido de tratar de dominar a los demás, pero le gusta el control, milord, ¿me equivoco? —sin esperar a que respondiera, continuó sin problemas— En el fondo, creo que usted es un romántico, muy enamorado de su joven y bonita esposa, lo que ha admitido ante mí, pero no estoy segura de que se lo diga a ella a menudo. Parte de esta reticencia viene de asumir una gran responsabilidad a una edad temprana. Era muy joven cuando murió su padre, ¿verdad?

—Trece —reconoció.

—Ah, convertirse en un caballero con semejante título en un momento tan delicado de la vida no pudo haber sido fácil. Mostrar debilidad no es la forma de administrar propiedades y encargarse de los problemas. Estaba acostumbrado a que todo fuera como usted quería que fuese, y trabajaba duro para que asiera fuera. Antes de este accidente, me aventuraría a señalar que usted podía decir que su vida era muy ordenada y estable. Sin embargo, su caballo le lanzó contra una valla y los hirió gravemente a ambos, lo que no estaba en sus planes y sacudió su ordenado mundo, milord.

No habiéndolo pensado nunca de esa manera, Edward parpadeó sorprendido con su intuitiva evaluación.

—Supongo —dijo lentamente—, que es verdad. Me disgusta que las cosas no transcurran tal y como yo las he pronosticado, y normalmente tomo medidas para estar preparado.

—Pero uno no puede prepararse para un accidente, como dice la misma definición del término. Debe permitir que su mente acepte esto antes de que usted sane.

Con algo de tirantez, Edward dijo secamente.

—El problema no está en mi mente, sino en mi cuerpo.

—Tal vez al principio. Ayer experimentó una pequeña reacción física a la estimulación manual. Vamos a intentar algo un poco diferente. Creo que está listo.

Monótona en su habitual, deslucido vestido gris que no le favorecía nada, Lauren Mallory cruzó la habitación, para recoger una pequeña bolsa. Tendido como una ofrenda de sacrificio, Edward esperaba, ya no tan incómodo al estar desnudo delante de esta extraña, pero amable sanadora, sino como temiendo los resultados de esta prueba. Parte de lo que ella decía era cierto, en la medida en que sabía que el nerviosismo por fracasar estaba debilitándolo y auto derrotándolo.

Querido Dios, rezó, cerrando los ojos, quiero ser capaz de conservar a mi esposa y amarla no sólo con mi corazón, sino con mi cuerpo. Un peso fresco se asentó en el centro de su pecho, y abrió los ojos, encontrando allí una pequeña pirámide de cristal, de sólo una o dos pulgadas de alto, grabada con extraños símbolos que no conocía.

—Esto le ayudará a canalizar su energía —dijo Lauren como una suave explicación—. Debe creer en ella, para que funcione. Ahora, quiero que cierre los ojos y se relaje.

Cerrando los ojos, encontró que, de hecho, parecía que había una extraña sensación de zumbido en el objeto que descansa sobre su cuerpo.

—En primer lugar limpie su mente, milord, y luego dibuje la imagen de lo que más quiere en este mundo.

Con facilidad, el hermoso rostro de Isabella le vino a la mente.

—Como quiera.

—Usted me dice que desea a su esposa de la manera física en que un hombre desea a una mujer.

—Por supuesto.

—Descríbamela. ¿Qué le atrae de esa mujer en particular más que de cualquier otra, lo suficiente como para que usted la eligiese para casarse con ella?

En su mente, podía ver el cabello brillante de su esposa, sus encantadores y frágiles rasgos y, por supuesto, las curvas opulentas de su glorioso cuerpo.

—Hay muchas cosas, su sentido del humor, su espíritu generoso, su innegable inteligencia... pero me temo que soy un hombre típico y lo primero que me atrajo de ella fue su belleza. Por lo general las prefiero rubias, pero ella es impresionante. Cuando hizo su debut en sociedad, los hombres se tropezaban consigo mismos para ir a cortejarla. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que nos presentaron, los dos nos dimos cuenta que había un verdadero y fuego entre nosotros. En un mes, estábamos comprometidos.

—Pero aún no han consumado ese amor... eso va a cambiar pronto. Imagínela, milord. Todo el mundo tiene fantasías, disfrute de la suya ahora mismo. Sus brazos a su alrededor, sus labios contra los suyos, sus piernas abiertas para invitar a su placer. Usted sabe que ella va a estar caliente y húmeda y muy apretada... ¿Puede imaginar lo bien que se sentirá al penetrar ese calor y escuchar sus suspiros sin aliento a medida que la toma?

Había algo hipnotizante en la voz suave de Lauren, o tal vez era el extraño cristal, pero Edward casi podía sentir el deslizamiento resbaladizo de la fricción del acto sexual, y oler el dulce aroma del delicado perfume de Isabella. Su piel, lo sabía, era tersa y sin imperfecciones, y sería perfecta entre las piernas, sus labios rosados y carnosos, sus muslos delgados y pálidos.

Y sus pechos... tan turgentes y tan erguidos y firmes dentro de sus vestidos a la moda, él sabía como se sentirían en sus manos. Casi podía saborear sus dulces pezones, sentirlos en su boca mientras los succionaba y lamía, cubriendo ese delicioso y peso lleno con sus manos mientras la montaba...

Iba a tener una erección, advirtió vagamente, poco dispuesto a dejar de lado su fantasía asombrosamente vívida. Se retiraría poco a poco y después se deslizaría de vuelta tan profundo que podría sentir el temblor en su vientre, extendiéndose por su interior. Esos sensibles y pequeños músculos internos apretando el eje que sondeaba, agarrándolo y ordeñándolo, y sería tan condenadamente bueno, que apenas podría aguantar. Cuando ella alcanzase su clímax, sería capaz de sentir sus uñas hundirse en sus hombros, sus testículos apretados, preparados para derramar su simiente en su ardiente cuerpo cuando ella alcanzase esa perfecta cúspide del orgasmo y se arquease bajo de él, llamándolo por su nombre...

—Jesús —murmuró, consciente de repente de la vibración en sus bolas y su respiración irregular. Vio que no estaba completamente duro, pero que definitivamente había una mejora desde el día anterior. El sudor empapaba su pelo en las sienes y una gota corrió por el cuello.

—Es suficiente, creo, y ha ido bien. ¿Es doloroso?

Lauren preguntó plácidamente, retirando el cristal y reanudando su hábil técnica habitual de manipulación de los músculos que se habían tensado durante su pequeño ejercicio de excitación.

—No he tenido liberación sexual en casi dos meses —Edward dijo con voz espesa, tendido y sintiéndose casi débil por la esperanza y por lo que acaba de experimentar—. Para ser sincero, Madame Mallory, mi cuerpo lo ansía, incluso cuando parece que no puede lograrlo.

—Pero tal como se siente, lo hará —su confianza era inconfundible y reconfortante—. Si pensar tan solo en su esposa, puede provocar tal excitación y respuesta sexual, imagínese cómo será participar realmente en el acto sexual. De hecho, ese es mi consejo. Practique pensando en ella siempre que pueda encontrar un poco de intimidad y relax, y vea si puede llegar hasta el final. Una vez que suceda y usted sepa que puede eyacular, milord, entonces es el momento de llevarla a la cama.

—Practicar la auto-estimulación —murmuró con humor sardónico y poco dispuesto—, la ironía de esta situación es demasiado. He tenido mujeres dispuestas en mi cama desde que tenía quince años. La masturbación no es algo que yo pensase que iba a necesitar una vez casado con la mujer más bella de Inglaterra.

—Pronto —prometió Lauren—, no lo hará. Y creo, milord, que puedo decir, que tiene usted un tamaño bastante impresionante, y que será una dama muy afortunada.


	6. Capítulo 6

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL INTERCAMBIO**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

La luna iluminaba la habitación y las grandes puertas francesas se abrían sobre el balcón dejando entrar el aroma a tierra húmeda del jardín. Una ráfaga de aire frío acaricio su acalorada piel desnuda mientras Isabella elevaba sus caderas, la exquisita sensación ante la cálida retirada la hizo gritar en alto, separo las rodillas cuando el hombre sobre ella se hundió firmemente en su pasaje permitiéndole una mayor penetración, un bajo gemido de puro gozo se escapó de su garganta, una febril necesidad se extendió por su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies mientras él clavaba su dura e insistente polla en su hambriento cuerpo una y otra vez, el hormigueo de su cercano clímax se enrollaba en su estómago.

—Si —susurró con una agonizante necesidad—. Oh Edward…si —sus manos fueron frenéticamente a la parte baja de su espalda, como si pudiera obligarlo a ir más profundo.

En respuesta su marido se inclinó para besarla, deslizándole la lengua en la boca tan desenfrenadamente como se deslizaba dentro de su cuerpo, con su duro pecho acariciando sus inhiestos senos.

—Córrete para mí —dijo con un pícaro y sugestivo susurro—. Déjame llevarte al paraíso, cariño.

Mientras hablaba sucedió, Bella sintió, sin poder evitarlo, tensarse su pasaje alrededor de la siguiente embestida de su erección, la resistencia incremento deliciosamente la liquida sensación y todos sus nervios estallaron en un profundo placer, sus manos de cerraron sobre la parte superior de sus musculosos brazos y se agarró fuertemente como si así pudiera evitar salir volando, sus ojos se cerraron mientras ella gritaba con incontrolado placer, su vagina se convirtió en el centro del universo en ese glorioso momento, Edward también se puso rígido y dejo de moverse, su liberación se puso de manifiesto por la caliente inundación que hizo erupción dentro de ella, llenando su canal vaginal mientras su erección se flexionaba y derramaba un turbulento torrente de esperma. Se sostuvo quieto y suspendido sobre ella, y cuando Bella levanto finalmente los parpados se encontró con la intensa mirada de sus ojos verdes.

—Humm —murmuro Isabella con languidez, deslizándole los dedos por la mandíbula—. Gracias mi señor por el paraíso…

—Gracias a ti —contesto el suavemente—, por ser tan deliciosamente generosa con tu pasión, cariño —su beso fue tan tierno como carnales habían sido anteriores, sus labios se amoldaron gentilmente a los suyos, su boca guardaba un ligero sabor a brandy.

Isabella le devolvió el beso deslizando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, la manera en que él la abrazaba después del sexo era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de un acto que le proporcionaba un sinfín de placer. Su abrazo parecía casi reverente en los rescoldos de su coito, como si no se creyera del todo que ella estaba entre sus brazos. Esta vez cuando empezó a retirarse ella lo sujetó y dijo contra su boca.

—No te vayas, me gusta tenerte dentro de mí.

—Como desees, vivo para complacerte, mi señora —parecía un jovencito divertido ante su petición, increíblemente atractivo, con el pelo cobrizo despeinado y su elegante cara iluminada con esa sonrisa encantadoramente pecaminosa que ella solo veía cuando estaban juntos en la cama. Se apoyó sobre los codos para mantener su peso y mantuvo el cuerpo íntimamente entrelazado con el suyo mientras se recostaba entre sus piernas abiertas. Edward era normalmente tan reservado y cortes, que era bonito explorar esta parte de él que ella no tenía ni idea que existía.

Saciada, pero saboreando la sensación de su largo y delgado cuerpo sobre el suyo, Bella frotó su mano sobre uno de sus anchos hombros y suspiro con satisfacción.

—Debo admitir que he oído unas cuantas críticas sobre este aspecto del matrimonio, pero yo lo encuentro…placentero.

Arqueando una ceja, él bajó la cabeza y la beso en la punta de la nariz.

— ¿Solo placentero?

Ella se rió.

—Puede que muy placentero. ¿Qué tal así?

La risa retumbo bajito en el pecho de su marido, pasando los dedos suavemente a través de su largo y alborotado cabello, le dijo.

—Ese cumplido es una lección de humildad para mí, madame, aunque me he dado cuenta que aprendes muy rápido, justamente como prometiste.

—Creo que tengo un profesor excelente.

— ¿Eso crees? La buena noticia es que nuestra lección acaba de comenzar.

—Qué idea tan deliciosa.

A través de sus pestañas ella estudió su cara, cada familiar rasgo, aunque siempre parecía un poco diferentes cuando estaban juntos así, tan tranquilos, sin la restricción que suponía la presencia de los sirvientes a su alrededor, y la multitud de responsabilidades diarias que absorbían su mente. Aunque remisa a arruinar su compenetración, Isabella dijo trémulamente.

—Desearía que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos durante el día, pero se lo ocupado que estas, estar contigo aquí en muy especial para mí, Edward, no sabes cuánto.

—Yo también lo disfruto por completo, mi dama.

—Estoy más que enamorada de ti, te quiero con todo mi corazón.

Esa vehemente frase pareció descolocarlo, pero su mirada se dulcificó.

—Haces que me sienta humilde otra vez —susurro con una voz que no se parecía a su suave manara de hablar—. Cualquier hombre se sentiría bendecido por los dioses si pudieran probar tu dulce boca, tocar tu seductor cuerpo y sentir esto —se movió dentro de ella, solo un poco de presión de las caderas entre sus muslos—. Es como tocar el cielo. En tus brazos he hallado el verdadero significado de hacer el amor.

No había correspondido del todo a los sentimientos que ella había expresado, pero una vez más, los hombres eran diferentes de las mujeres, y Edward nunca había sido muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos por ella. Solo el día que le propuso matrimonio había notado la profundidad de sus sentimientos, y ese momento de descuido sería un precioso recuerdo para siempre. En los seis meses de su compromiso raramente le había dicho que la amaba, y cuando se lo decía, ella apreciaba cuanto significaba para él decirlo.

—También para mí —respondió ella juguetona, tirando hacia abajo de el hasta que pudo lamer si labio inferior— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaras en?…bueno, estamos en la posición correcta y…

Su risa fue casi un gruñido y la tierna mirada de sus ojos fue instantáneamente sustituida por un destello de lujuria.

—Ya estoy a medio camino…Jesús, Bella me haces arder, no tengo dieciocho años, pero he conseguido ponerme duro en un momento.

Decía la verdad, ella sentía la placentera sensación de su erección engrosándose de nuevo, llenando y oprimiendo su pasaje, esas suaves y sensibles paredes todavía resbaladizas por su eyaculación. Se sentía maravilloso y suspiró con deleite, sonriendo a su amante.

—Podríamos hacer esto toda la noche —sugirió ella.

Y no bromeaba del todo, la idea de hacer el amor una y otra vez enviaba un sentimiento de completa satisfacción a través de ella, poniéndolo a prueba. Balanceó su pelvis y esa ligera fricción hizo que se humedeciera y su caliente sexo se suavizara aún más.

—Creo que me gustaría, ¿Y a ti?

—Demonios sí.

El gruño y la besó en el cuello, y cuando empezó a acariciar y a amasar sus pechos casi llegó al clímax, su recién descubierta sensualidad era algo nuevo y maravilloso, como el más preciado de los regalos.

Sus dudas eran tonterías, se dijo a sí misma, ahogándose en un puro y auténtico placer bajo la presión de sus expertos y errantes dedos. Nada estaba mal ni en su matrimonio ni en su marido, de hecho todo era…perfecto.

— ¿Qué coño has estado haciendo?

Edward escupió sin poder evitarlo, estaba casi amaneciendo y Dios sabía que ya había criados levantados y rondando por ahí.

Anthony le lanzo su camisón, llevando solo los pantalones parecía placenteramente exhausto, y con una pequeña y oscura sonrisa en el rostro dijo serenamente.

—Es gracioso que digas eso.

—Por Dios Anthony, cállate, no es divertido. ¿Qué pasó, te quedaste dormido? Cristo, es casi de día ¿Qué pasa si alguien me ve yendo a mi habitación?

Su hermano levanto una ceja.

—No, no me quede dormido, ¿Quieres más detalles? Si es así te complaceré. Por otro lado estoy tremendamente cansado.

¿Toda la noche? Se sintió casi enfermo con la oleada de celos que recorrieron su cuerpo.

Edward cerró los puños involuntariamente y por un momento contemplo borrar esa mirada de satisfacción de la cara de su hermano. No obstante la voz de la razón le susurro que se guardara la furia para sí, una pelea a una hora tan temprana en la habitación de Anthony sería probablemente el fin del engaño, y también de su matrimonio. Tomando un largo y profundo aliento dijo roncamente.

—Sin detalles, gracias, y yo, como tú, he estado despierto toda la noche, y pienso que no por la misma razón He estado aquí imaginándote con mi esposa y después de cuatro horas, no estaba seguro de no estar volviéndome loco, y después de seis, estaba caminando tan rápido que es una maravilla que no me haya hecho daño en mi herida otra vez.

—Maldita sea, tu empezaste esto.

Anthony pareció tensarse de repente, su sonrisa burlona dio paso a algo que podía parecer un cierto dolor.

—Al menos ella es tuya, Edward, yo no me voy a quedar con nada que no sea descontento y el sabor de algo que nunca fue mío. Incluso si la dejo embarazada, tendré el privilegio de cómo lo reclamas a ese niño y crece como si fuera solo tuyo.

Inseguro de cómo responder a eso, tremendamente cansado y resentido, Edward se puso la bata.

—En este momento es muy difícil para mí sentir pena por ti —mascullo.

—Y es muy difícil para mí sentirla por ti —Anthony respondió con aspereza. Allí de pie con el pecho desnudo y sus ojos verdes duros como esmeraldas—. Y llegados a este punto ¿Cuál es la diferencia si follo con ella una vez o lo hago toda la noche? Esa es otra maldita razón por la que no salto de alegría por haber estado de acuerdo con esta pecaminosa mascarada. Tu preciosa esposa adora el sexo, hermano. Tiene un talento innato, tan caliente que puede volver a un hombre salvaje, puede que hayas pasado una larga noche imaginándonos juntos, pero yo pasare el resto de mi vida imaginando que disfrutaras su exquisito y apasionado cuerpo cada vez que lo desees, y sospecho que será a menudo a no ser que seas un completo idiota.

Era muy fácil imaginar a Bella, considerando su vibrante personalidad, abrazando el lado primitivo de la vida, después de todo tenia a un experto maestro guiándola dentro del mundo del erotismo y las experiencias sexuales. Edward apretó la mandíbula, reprimió otro violento impulso y dijo cortante.

—Ninguno de los dos necesita discutir esto precisamente ahora.

Cruzo la mullida alfombra del dormitorio de su hermano hacia la puerta, la pequeña molestia que sentía en su cadera y su muslo derecho contrastaba con el verdadero dolor que habría sentido tan una solo semana antes, alcanzando la puerta, se dio la vuelta rígidamente viendo que Anthony se había desplomado en una silla y que se mesaba el pelo con evidente frustración, Edward dijo en voz baja.

—Unos pocos días más, creo, y todo habrá acabado, estoy mejorando deprisa, y espero ser capaz de asumir mi legítimo papel no solo como su marido sino también como su amante.

Piensa en lo que te dije ayer por la tarde, hay alguien ahí fuera para ti, una mujer que no solo calentara tu cama sino también tu corazón. Y si no hay nada más, quizás esta horrible representación traiga algo maravilloso a tu vida.

Levantando la cabeza Anthony sonrió cansado.

—Hasta cierto punto, ya lo ha hecho, ese es el problema. Soy muy reacio a renunciar a ello.

Edward había sido toda su vida el serio, el responsable, con su gemelo siendo el encantador y despreocupado pícaro. Cuando eran niños Anthony había sido el travieso granuja, un carismático chivo expiatorio que eludía los desastres y los castigos con una pícara sonrisa y una explicación superficial. Mientras se hacían hombres, había manejado su vida del mismo modo, usando de manera despreocupada su mirada y su labia para seducir a todas las mujeres que quiso, desde doncellas a las más encumbradas damas.

—El problema es que aunque haya arrojado a Isabella en tu regazo, y no intento hacer un juego de palabras, tu no la cortejaste, no estuviste horas decidiendo que anillo elegir para tu compromiso; no sudaste ante el mero hecho de pensar en cómo le harías la proposición. Me enamore de ella la primera vez que la vi, todo un sentimiento de revelación para alguien como yo, que en todo lo demás tiende a ser muy reservado. Tome la determinación de casarme con ella si estaba en mi mano, convencerla para que me aceptase. Trabaje para ganármela, y milagrosamente acepto convertirse en mi esposa. Entre nosotros hay más que pasión, hay verdadero respeto y consideración

Con mirada enigmática, Anthony gruño.

—No necesito una conferencia.

—En resumen, no quieras lo que yo tengo, en lugar de eso busca tu propia felicidad, Anthony, nadie te la regalara, tienes que buscarla y ganártela.

—Gracias por el consejo, pero para un hombre que lo tiene todo, estoy seguro que es muy fácil ser tan petulante y pretencioso.

El comentario fue cáustico y rezumaba un subyacente descontento.

Edward abrió la puerta y murmuro asomándose al vestíbulo para asegurarse que estaba desierto.

—No tengo nada más que añadir.

Era un poco vergonzoso dormir hasta el mediodía. Aunque Isabella era consciente que las damas de sociedad lo hacían habitualmente después de una larga noche de fiestas y bailes, y aunque se había retirado muy temprano y su marido también, no había la más mínima dudo de la causa de su fatiga…

—Parece que va a hacer una bonita tarde, Milady.

Su doncella, Jane, una regordeta y bondadosa chica solo un año o dos más joven que ella decía alegremente mientras descorría las grandes cortinas

—Tanta lluvia me pone enferma, por eso estoy encantada de ver el sol. Ah sí, su excelencia me ha pedido que le recuerde que esta noche es el baile de los Stanley y que usted había aceptado la invitación.

Edward lo había recordado, por supuesto que sí. Ya que era muy cuidadoso con el calendario social, aclarándose la garganta Isabella murmuro.

—Gracias, Jane, ¿podrías traerme agua caliente y un pequeño desayuno?

— Ahora mismo, Milady.

Allí tumbada, esperando que trajeran el agua se dio la vuelta, estirando su lujurioso cuerpo desnudo sobre las sabanas y sonrió al recordar el sorprendente vigor y la duradera pasión de su marido. La pegajosa humedad entre sus muslos era la evidencia de lo que había pasado entre ellos una vez tras otra, y ella se enorgulleció al saber que podía darle tanto placer. Él había sido un amante ardiente, susurrándole malvadas y sensuales insinuaciones en el oído, besándola profundamente y abrazándola después de cada glorioso orgasmo.

Y cuando se había ido, al igual que todas las noches anteriores, Isabella había sido consciente de su partida mientras se quedaba dormida, sintiendo moverse el colchón mientras se deslizaba cuidadosamente fuera de la cama, espabilándose lo suficiente para ver como recogía su camisón y regresaba quedamente a su habitación. No estaba segura de porqué, pero le dolía un poco notar que en realidad no quería dormir con ella, y que acudía a su cama con un único propósito. Es verdad que tenían habitaciones separadas, como la mayoría de los matrimonios aristocráticos, las casas estaban planeadas de esa manera, pero eso no significara que no ansiara el simple placer de oír su respiración en la oscuridad o despertarse a su lado por la mañana.

De hecho su felicidad disminuyo notablemente mientras recordaba que no le había preguntado por que cada noche sentía la necesidad de cerrar la puerta que comunicaba sus dormitorios mientras se desvestía. Eran amantes así que difícilmente podía ser por modestia, por otro lado Edward era un hombre apuesto, experimentado y seguro de si mismo y verdaderamente no parecía preocuparle su propia desnudez en lo más mínimo… ¿porque se ocultaría de su propia esposa? No tenía sentido.

Frunciendo el ceño, miro por la ventana el brillante y azul cielo.

Pasarse la mañana bebiendo no era desde luego la mejor opción, ya que casi no había dormido, pero en las presentes circunstancias Anthony estaba seguro que podía permitirse esa pequeña indulgencia. Levantando el vaso de whisky lo vacío y alcanzó la botella para servirse otro. Desde el palco privado de los Cullen podía ver los caballos preparados para la próxima carrera, Los jockeys parecían diminutos sobre los acicalados y enormes caballos, sus colores, negro y plateado brillaban en la perfecta calidez del sol. Rajah tenía una oportunidad de luchar para ganar la carrera, reflexiono. Mirando los bruscos movimientos de la cabeza del caballo con ojo practico, evaluando su actitud incluso a esta distancia. El semental era una belleza, un esbelto ruano con una zancada prodigiosa, pero algo temperamental e impredecible en la pista, mientras lo ensillaban había atacado y herido a uno de los mozos.

Si ganaba, decidió Anthony cínicamente mientras se colocaban en la línea de salida, lo vendería, estaba un poco harto de mimar a esa bestia. Podría coger el dinero e invertirlo en esa nueva empresa de transporte que Edward le había recomendado. Su hermano era extremadamente astuto en lo que se refería al dinero y tenía un indudable toque de rey midas. Y en lo que se refería a mujeres también era innegablemente perspicaz. Recordar la dulce y fiera respuesta del voluptuoso cuerpo de Jaqueline hizo que se maldijera interiormente, su penetrante recuerdo era algo que lo invadía como una droga.

La exquisita esposa de su hermano se entregaba con un delicioso e inesperado entusiasmo para alguien tan inexperto, aunque con unas cuantas noches más como la pasada, no podría ser considerada una novata. Había alcanzado el clímax en sus brazos tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, y se había sorprendido a si mismo con el grado y la duración de sus propios excesos sexuales.

— ¿Le importa si me uno a usted?

No se había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado en el palco. Anthony levanto la mirada, su abstraída mirada se dirigió a la mujer que estaba quieta y de pie ante la mesa, con una mirada expectante en su adorable cara. Estaba seguro que no era buena compañía para nadie, mucho menos para una mujer de la que sabía que estaba interesada en él sexualmente. Suprimió un gruñido impropio de un caballero e intento una reacia sonrisa mientras se levantaba cortésmente.

—Lady Weber, estoy encantado de verla. Siéntese, por favor.

—Gracias.

Se sentó con gracia y una sonrisa reservada en la silla de enfrente.

—Estoy siendo un poco atrevida, lo se…pero vi que tenía un caballo inscrito y asumí que estaría aquí. Isabella me ha contado que es aficionado a las carreras, así que supongo que tenemos algo en común.

—Estoy encantado, ¿le gustaría tomar una copa, Milady?

Sonó la señal para que los caballos se colocaran en posición mientras él hacia ademán de coger el sherry y un vaso para servir a su inesperada huésped y Anthony agradecido enfoco su atención en el circuito. Las gradas estaban llenas a causa del espléndido tiempo y el murmullo de la multitud crecía mientras Rajah se resistía a colocarse en su sitio, su jockey maldecía abiertamente mientras luchaba para dominarlo.

—Bastardo desobediente —dijo entre dientes, olvidándose por un momento que había una dama presente, culpa del Whisky sin duda, y murmuro al instante—, mis disculpas, Milady.

Se oyó una pequeña y musical risa y Ángela Weber dijo sonriendo.

—No es necesario, no soy una debutante. Parece ser un poco excitable, cuénteme, ¿tiene otros caballos?

—Una cuadra pequeña, habitualmente menos de diez, algunas veces más.

—He estado pensando comprarme uno o dos, como capricho, quizás podría recomendarme un entrenador.

—Forsythe —dijo el distraídamente, aliviado cuando sonó el disparo que iniciaba la carrera y el roano salió disparado como un demonio con un ángel vengador pisándole los talones—.

Es honrado, y eso vale mucho, lo he visto con mis caballos, su pasión es genuina, puedo hablar con el, si es usted sincera. Nunca hay plazas vacías en su establo, solo acepta caballos si tiene una recomendación.

—Muy amable de su parte, aceptare su palabra, ya que parece que su caballo va ganando. ¿Podrá mantener ese paso? El semental negro de Johnson es un poco más pequeño, pero tiene sangre árabe. En la próxima vuelta va a alcanzar al suyo y en la recta final su caballo puede estar en problemas.

Por primera vez con ese comentario, la amiga de Isabella atrajo su atención. La miro, distraído por un momento de la carrera. Vestida de seda rosa, que realzaba su frágil y pálida belleza, ella lo miró con la inteligencia brillando claramente en sus ojos, casi delicadamente esbelta, era muy femenina, obviamente refinada, y no se parecía a las mujeres lánguidas y hastiadas que siempre se movían a su alrededor.

—Entiende de carreras —dijo sin rodeos, un poco intrigado—, es refrescante.

Su boca era suave y se curvó irónicamente cuando sonrió.

—Supongo que se refiere a todas esas mujeres que se aproximan a usted con subterfugios en un intento de seducción.

¡Buen dios! Desde luego hoy no estaba en su mejor momento. Pero ella también estaba siendo francamente perturbadora.

—Eso pasa —admitió francamente, echándole una mirada evaluadora—, pero por favor, no quiero decir que usted este en esa categoría. Apenas nos conocemos.

—Pero yo estoy en esa categoría, lo cual creo que sabe. Jaqueline no es buena guardando secretos, su naturaleza es demasiado honesta, le habrá contado a su marido mi interés… y el se lo habrá contado inmediatamente a usted —su sonrisa se hizo más profunda y se le formo un hoyuelo en la mejilla—, y hablado de otra cosa, no mire ahora, pero creo que su caballo va a ganar.

Ella estaba en lo correcto, descubrió cuando se volvió. Rajah había enfocado su considerable energía en el sitio correcto y a toda máquina y en una impresionante carrera había dejado a todos los demás tras su estela. A Anthony siempre le gustaban las carreras y todavía más cuando ganar era parte de la ecuación, así que se encontró sonriendo de oreja a oreja y buscando la botella de whisky.

—Esto requiere un brindis.

Asombrado de que considerando su sombrío humor de hacía unos minutos, se sintiera casi jovial.

—Desde luego —Ángela Weber levantó su vaso con los ojos chispeantes—, ganar es el gozo final.

—No exactamente —replico él suavemente entornando las pestañas un poco, la insinuación se le escapo sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso —dijo ella serenamente—, es lo que he oído, mi problema es que, aunque he estado casada, no acabo de creerlo. Los rumores dicen que usted puede ayudarme con eso.

Sinceridad no era exactamente la palabra, Anthony reacciono a sus palabras un poco sobresaltado. A pesar de su experiencia con damas atrevidas, y a pesar de que Isabella le había contado, creyendo que era Edward, la indiscutible atracción de lady Weber por él.

No sería justo para la dama en cuestión, no por el hecho…no obstante la deliciosa Ángela era más interesante de lo que en principio había pensado. Solo había estado cerca de ella cuando su cuñada estaba presente, y correcto o no, la presencia de Isabella en una habitación lo distraía completamente.

—En otra ocasión —empezó diplomáticamente—, podría ser…

— ¿Receptivo?, —su sonrisa se apagó un poco y el vaso de sherry tembló ligeramente en su mano— Bella pensó que podría haber alguien más, aunque nadie habla de ello.

Jesús, esperaba que no, considerando que la otra era su cuñada.

—Me gustaría pensar que puedo ser discreto —dijo quedamente—. Hay alguien…especial. Pero está casada. Felizmente casada.

—Oh —lady Weber pareció un poco incomoda y confundida— ¿pero entonces por qué…?

En ese momento él se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta, dejando el whisky y con esfuerzo formó una sonrisa encantadora y la interrumpió.

—Eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos y encontrarnos en las carreras. ¿Sabe que lord Cheneey compite con esa joven potranca suya en la quinta? He oído que es como un relámpago y tan obediente que deja que su joven hija la monte.

Al parecer lady Weber era educada hasta la medula, capaz de reconocer un deliberado cambio de tema, aunque había más que un indicio de curiosidad en su mirada cuando murmuró.

— ¿Y es así?

* * *

**Gracias a AmberCullenMasen y a yunayi por sus reviews y por leer! Besos! **


	7. Capítulo 7

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL INTERCAMBIO**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

La multitud se movía como un organismo vivo, abarrotando todos los rincones del enorme salón de baile. Las parejas elegantemente vestidas, giraban en la pista de baile y las puertas francesas se abrían sobre la terraza para aliviar el ambiente y que los invitados pudieran escapar del sofocante calor, siempre hablando, riendo, moviéndose en constantes ondas de sonido y movimiento.

Arrancándose de las garras del ligeramente lascivo y anciano Lord Witherdale con una cortés sonrisa de despedida cuando la música terminó, Isabella navegó entre el mar de cuerpos, en busca de su marido, que por razones comprensibles, no podía bailar. Con varios cientos de personas hacinadas, fue difícil encontrarlo, pero finalmente lo divisó junto a otro grupo de hombres bien vestidos, su altura, y el inusual cobrizo de su espeso cabello fueron de ayuda. Él se volvió como si intuyera su aproximación, y levantó una ceja con una leve sonrisa en su bien formada boca, tomándola de la mano cuando se acercó lo suficiente, y poniéndola en el hueco de su brazo.

—Hola, querida. Te advierto que estamos hablando de política. Caballeros, todos conocen a mi encantadora esposa.

Isabella reconoció el saludo con una sonrisa amable para todos, y luego hizo un mohín.

—No dejen que les interrumpa. Díganme, ¿qué es de nuestro querido amigo Bonaparte estos días? Lo último que supe, fue que Lord Wellington había se había adentrado en España.

El joven Lord Withlock dijo con entusiasmo.

—Después de Talavera y sus victorias en Ciudad Rodrigo y Badajoz, Lord Wellington ha demostrado a los franchutes que va en serio. Ya verán como los empuja de vuelta a Francia, y pronto marcharemos por las calles de París.

—Él es un comandante muy capaz, estoy segura —comentó Bella neutral.

Wellington tenía un montón de críticas por ambos lados, el Parlamento y el Regimiento de Caballería. Ella había aprendido lo suficiente de Edward para mantener sus comentarios inocuos cuando estaba entre la gente.

—Milady, él es brillante —Lord Withlock era obviamente un fan.

—Su entusiasmo y confianza es entrañable, Jasper, pero ¿por qué una bella dama querría hablar de la guerra?

El sonido de las frías y arrastradas palabras detrás de ella hizo que Isabella a su vez mirase al hombre que estaba justo detrás de su hombro izquierdo. Su cuñado le ofreció una pequeña y cortés reverencia y una perezosa sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Isabella, estás deslumbrante, como siempre. Hola, Edward, ¿has oído lo de Rajah esta tarde?

Su esposo asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos verdes se estrecharon ligeramente.

—Lo hice. Felicitaciones. He oído que fue una carrera impresionante.

—Lo fue.

—Llegas tarde, y huelo el brandi desde aquí, así que asumo que has estado celebrándolo.

—Por supuesto.

La sonrisa de Anthony no era de arrepentimiento, y se quedó allí con su elegante traje de noche hecho a medida, como un reflejo del hombre a su lado, pero infinitamente diferente en la expresión y el comportamiento, mientras ofrecía al resto del grupo saludos y apretones de manos.

Él se volvió hacia ella.

—Mi buena suerte continuaría si la nueva condesa de Cullen consintiese bailar conmigo. ¿Te importa?

Lo sintió de nuevo, pensó Bella, allí de pie con los dedos ligeramente apoyados en la manga de su marido, el ligero atisbo de algo en el aire, algo que no iba bien entre los dos gemelos, convertidos en hombres, que habían sido muy amigos a lo largo de sus conectadas vidas. Edward se puso un poco tenso, aunque era perfectamente aceptable que su cuñado bailase con ella y anteriormente lo había hecho con suficiente frecuencia.

Su esposo esperó sólo un instante demasiado largo antes de decir,

—Por supuesto que no.

—Seré tu sustituto mientras estés incapacitado.

Dijo Anthony, tomándola de la mano, sus ojos verdes brillando con su habitual e imprudente encanto.

—Qué amable por tu parte —murmuró Edward, y había un inconfundible tono en su voz que Isabella esperaba que no hubiesen captado ninguno de sus amigos tan fácilmente como ella lo hizo.

No fue sino hasta que estuvieron en la pista de baile, girando entre los otros invitados en un animado vals, que Isabella preguntó en voz baja.

—Edward no respondió a esta pregunta, pero tal vez tú lo hagas, Anthony. ¿Vosotros dos habéis discutido?

Si su cuñado estaba borracho, no daba ninguna señal de ello, moviéndose con una magnífica y ágil gracia, guiándola con facilidad y sin esfuerzo por los pasos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

La evasiva respuesta la hizo suspirar, mirándolo a la cara, advirtió el delicado conjunto de su sensual boca.

—Lo noto —explicó—. Los dos habéis estado siempre tan de acuerdo. Casi da miedo lo bien qué os lleváis siendo tan diferentes. No me gustaría pensar que nuestro matrimonio está afectando a ese vínculo, pero me parece que ha sido entonces cuando empezó esta tensión.

Mirándola, con sus pestañas medio entornadas, Anthony no respondió en seguida, y Isabella sintió un ridículo rubor florecer en sus mejillas. Era increíble lo mucho que podía parecerse a Edward, pensó mientras se movían con la etérea música de ensueño, sobre todo con esa centelleante y casi lasciva media sonrisa en su boca. Su cuñado era tristemente célebre por su encanto masculino, pero al parecer los dos hermanos podrían provocar esa expresión en particular que hacía que el corazón de una mujer latiese más rápido cuando estaba en sus brazos. Sólo que Edward, hasta donde ella sabía, la reservaba solo para el dormitorio.

Anthony finalmente murmuró.

—El matrimonio de mi muy afortunado hermano, me ha hecho reconsiderar algunos puntos de mi vida. Aparte de eso, miladi, no puedo decir nada. Si él no quiere hablar de ello contigo, seguro como el infierno que no me agradecerá que lo haga yo.

Se quedó ligeramente sin respiración ante su lenguaje, porque Anthony podría ser un vividor, pero siempre se había comportado como un caballero con ella, y los caballeros no maldecían delante de las damas.

Por otro lado, se dio cuenta con un nuevo desasosiego, Edward lo hacía de vez en cuando... pero también reservaba eso para el dormitorio. Sin alterar su voz ella dijo.

—Muy bien, comprendo que es algo entre los dos, aunque me parece que lo que sea que está pasando debe aclararse. Por lo que yo se, Edward no está contento con ello y todo lo que deseo en este mundo es que sea feliz. Habla con él, Anthony, y estoy seguro de que puedes arreglar las cosas con tu hermano. Él es sobre todo un hombre razonable e inteligente, y vosotros dos compartís demasiadas cosas.

—Oh, cariño, no tienes ni idea —dijo crípticamente, mientras su mano apretaba su cintura, y con una breve risa mientras la miraba.

Estaban bailando demasiado cerca, Isabella pensó incómoda unos momentos más tarde, cuando sus pechos rozaron su chaqueta, y pudo oler también el brandi mezclado con el olor del lino limpio y la masculina colonia. Peor aún, no se había dado cuenta en seguida de la casi escandalosa presión de su abrazo, balanceándose en sus brazos en una cómoda intimidad familiar, como si él, y no Edward, fuese su amante...

Oh, cariño, no tienes ni idea…

¡Dios mío! Pensó con un súbito y horrorizado estremecimiento, una caprichosa idea vino como una bala perdida, alojándose en su cerebro. Tropezó al saltarse un paso, y se mantuvo derecha sostenida por su hábil cuñado, en un firme agarre. No podía ser posible...

¿Podía?

Cuando tuviese la oportunidad de echarle las manos al cuello a su hermano, iba a disfrutar estrangulándolo.

Edward estaba repanchingado en el asiento del carruaje, con sus largas piernas extendidas, y un fuerte y punzante dolor en la cadera le indicaba que todavía no estaba listo para valses románticos, otra de las cosas que su hermano había disfrutado con su bella y joven esposa antes que él.

Maldito Anthony del infierno.

—Es una noche inusualmente cálida —murmuró Isabella, sentada frente a él casi remilgadamente, con su cara todavía un poco pálida—, tal vez por eso me sentí mal tan de repente. Gracias por abandonar la fiesta temprano.

—Querida, no seas ridícula. No hay necesidad de darme las gracias, tu bienestar es lo más importante.

Sus ojos, tan intensamente encantadores y marrones en la tenue luz del farol, se veían enormes, enmarcados por largas y espesas pestañas. Con un vestido azul oscuro que contrastaba con su piel de marfil y resaltaba los reflejos rubíes de su brillante cabello, parecía un sueño hecho realidad, tan impresionante que tuvo que contenerse para no atravesar el carruaje y tomarla en sus brazos. El escote era apenas provocativo, pero lo suficientemente sugestivo para que las curvas superiores de sus tentadores pechos hubiesen llamado la atención de más de un hombre en el baile, lo que no le había importado hasta que Anthony llegó.

Por lo general su hermano podía aguantar el alcohol con una resistencia asombrosa, y Edward sólo lo había visto verdaderamente borracho una o dos veces, pero esta noche había estado cerca del borde. Sin una negativa en público, no podía evitar que su esposa y su hermano bailasen, pero había sabido que era una mala idea en el mismo momento en que había visto esa mirada medio desafiante y despreocupadamente insolente en el rostro de su gemelo. Era una expresión que reconocía, y que normalmente auguraba algún tipo de problema.

Mirarlos bailar el vals había sido una lección de autocontrol, sobre todo cuando Anthony había sostenido descaradamente a Isabella demasiado cerca faltando al decoro, mientras se movían, los dos atractivos y bien parecidos, el espectacular colorido y la seductora belleza de ella como complemento del atractivo de su libertino hermano. Edward había captado más de unas cuantas miradas especulativas y cejas arqueadas mientras el baile continuaba, y menos mal que Bella se sintió mal y pidió ir a casa. Por suerte, parecía que estaba un poco mejor ahora, a pesar de que había estado indudablemente temblando cuando la ayudó a subir al carruaje.

—Creo que lo mejor sería, que fueses directamente a la cama —sugirió suavemente—, y que tengas un sueño reparador. Estuviste despierta hasta muy tarde la noche pasada —atinó a no atragantarse mientras decía las palabras y mantenía su expresión neutra—, y eso junto con la temperatura opresiva de la sala de baile son sin duda los culpables.

—Tal vez —ella lo miró, sus ojos medio velado por las gruesas pestañas— ¿Y tú qué? ... te levantaste antes que yo. ¿Estás cansado, milord?

Agradecido al sentir que estaba disminuyendo la velocidad y que se acercaban a la mansión, Edward dijo suavemente.

—Estoy un poco más acostumbrado a trasnochar y levantarme temprano. Confía en mí, mi amor, te sentirás mejor con algo de descanso.

—Anthony es probable que tenga un dolor de cabeza por la mañana —remarcó, arreglando sus faldas—. No parecía él mismo.

No estando seguro de si ella le hablaba del comportamiento escandaloso de su hermano, dijo con cautela.

—Rajah es impredecible, y sus carreras son siempre una cuestión de suerte. Con un par de victorias más como la de hoy, Anthony, probablemente pueda venderlo como semental. Perdona su embriaguez.

— ¿Tú lo haces?

Esa pregunta lo cogió con la guardia baja, justo en el momento que la puerta del coche se abría y se disponía a salir.

—Te pido que lo perdones.

— ¿Perdón? Creo que te estaba provocando al abrazarme deliberadamente de manera tan escandalosa.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, pero era más que eso también, y eso hacía que la pregunta fuese muy difícil de contestar. Había momentos en que la considerable inteligencia de su esposa era un inconveniente. Saliendo del carruaje y haciendo caso omiso de las punzadas en la cadera y el muslo, Edward tomó a su mujer por la cintura y la levantó hasta el suelo con educada cortesía.

—Puede ser.

Mirándolo con su bello rostro tocado por la veleidosa luz de la luna, Isabella preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Puede ser que lo perdones, o puede ser que el estuviera siendo deliberadamente provocador?

Sucintamente, Edward admitió: —Ambos.

Para su alivio, ella no dijo nada más mientras subía los escalones y entraba en la enorme y bien iluminada casa a pesar de la hora. Escoltándola al piso de arriba, advirtió a su criada.

—Su señoría no se siente bien. Por favor, asegúrese de que se acuesta de inmediato.

La chica se acercó al instante abriendo completamente sus ojos castaños, con preocupación.

—Sí, milord, por supuesto. Aquí estoy, Milady, deje que la ayude a desvestirse.

Dejando a su esposa con una sonrisa y un ligero roce de su boca contra dorso de su fría mano, Edward volvió a bajar, dándose cuenta de que su necesidad de un brandy era intensa e innegable. Su estudio estaba mal ventilado y abrió las ventanas, dejando entrar una brisa ligera pero bochornosa. Se quitó la chaqueta, echó el líquido en un vaso y tomó un largo y vigorizante trago.

Estando Isabella indispuesta, al menos no existiría el problema de pensar en un borracho Anthony haciendo el amor con ella.

—Jesús —murmuró Edward en voz alta, recordando la mirada intensa y directa en la cara de su hermano mientras bailaba con ella en el baile.

La situación era insostenible y tenía que cambiar. Todo lo que necesitaba era un poco más de tiempo...

A pesar de que el sol estaba brillando, Isabella sintió que le temblaban las manos al levantar el pequeño vaso de Jerez.

—Mírame, estoy temblando.

—Ya lo veo —Cara miró profundamente preocupada con su bonita cara arrugada en un ceño fruncido— ¡Dios mío, por favor, dime lo que es! Estoy a punto de morir de la intriga.

—Esto debe quedar sólo entre nosotras.

—Por supuesto. Tú me conoces mejor que eso.

—No te lo vas a creer —dijo Bella rotundamente, y bebió un trago de estímulo en una cantidad impropia para una dama—, casi no lo creo ni yo misma, aunque en el fondo, sepa que es verdad.

— ¿Saber que es verdad qué?... Bella, no seas tan misteriosa. Dime por qué estás aquí y tan desesperadamente preocupada. ¡Llegas aquí como un manojo de nervios y me dices que necesitas hablar conmigo, y ahora no quieres hablar!

¿Podría decirlo en voz alta? Miró alrededor del muy civilizado y refinado interior de la sala de estar de su amiga, el reloj de la esquina marcaba cada segundo que se iba, el nogal brillante de la mesa frente a ella, sobre la que había una bandeja y un decantador, el intrincado diseño de suaves colores de las alfombras orientales que cubrían el suelo...

Isabella se preguntó una vez más si simplemente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Tragando, cerró los ojos brevemente y recordó esa oscura, sensual y encantadora sonrisa, tan distinta de Edward...

—Creo que jamás he dormido con mi marido —dijo crudamente.

La cara de Ángela se quedó en blanco por un momento, y la confusión lleno sus ojos marrones.

— ¿Qué?

Ella aclaró sin rodeo.

—Estoy convencida de que nunca, ni una sola vez en las casi dos semanas que he estado casada, he tenido relaciones maritales con... Edward.

La garganta se le cerró mientras hablaba, y tomó un tembloroso sorbo de jerez.

—Pero... mi querida Bella, ¿qué estás diciendo? Lo admito, no te sigo. Tú me contaste que fue maravilloso y lo que habías disfrutado.

Con una triste y pequeña sonrisa, Bella interrumpió.

—Lo dije. Lo digo. Francamente, la parte sexual de mi matrimonio es maravillosa.

—Decir que me estás confundiendo es quedarse corta. ¿Cómo puedes llegar aquí y decir que nunca has hecho algo, y a continuación, decir que lo has hecho y que fue maravilloso?

—Dije que nunca lo había hecho con mi marido. Él y Anthony son tan parecidos que es difícil distinguirlos.

Eso congeló a Ángela, su expresión a medio camino entre confundida y atónita.

— ¿Qué?

Incapaz de seguir sentada, Isabella se puso de pie, caminando por la habitación con inquieto desasosiego.

—No tengo la menor idea de por qué cualquiera de los dos lo haría, pero creo que intercambiaron sus lugares. Hay tantas pruebas de que tengo razón que ni siquiera puedo catalogarlas para ti, pero la más convincente tuvo lugar la pasada noche anterior, cuando bailé con Anthony en el baile de los Stanley. Sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, me sentí muy a gusto en sus brazos, hasta tal punto que no pensé que me sostenía tan escandalosamente cerca. Estoy segura de que al vernos cualquiera pensó que yo estaba con mi marido—- Agregó con un suspiro— Y los que sabían que no lo estaba, pensaron lo mismo que estoy pensando ahora, que mi cuñado y yo somos amantes.

—Tú... tú no puedes estar hablando en serio —exclamó Ángela.

— ¿No puedo? —Isabella se dio la vuelta, agarrando la parte superior del sofá— Vamos a ver. La pasada noche, Anthony me llamó casualmente cariño. Edward nunca me llama así, excepto, por supuesto, en la cama. Él me llama "querida" cuando usa expresiones cariñosas. Cuando estamos íntimamente involucrados en el sexo, de vez en cuando a mi marido se le escapa y dice una maldición... que Anthony, también dijo frente a mí la noche anterior. Es más, el hombre que viene a mí cada noche, tiene una determinada sonrisa, no puedo describirla, pero es claramente reconocible, y te puedo decir que aunque Edward nunca me ha sonreído de esa manera, Anthony lo hizo ayer por la noche con toda seguridad.

Todavía había más, cosas demasiado intangibles para ponerlas en palabras, como el hecho de que Edward ahora nunca la tocaba durante el día, la tensión entre los dos hermanos, incluso el aroma del fuerte y masculino cuerpo de Anthony junto a ella mientras bailaban, evocándole una sutil excitación física que nunca antes había experimentado hacia él, su hendidura humedeciéndose un poco mientras la abrazaba, sus pechos tensándose con intensa conciencia ante su reconocible toque.

—Cierra la puerta entre nuestras habitaciones cuando se retira —agregó en voz baja—. Supongo que para que no pille por sorpresa a uno de ellos yendo o viniendo. Me pareció inexplicable cuando lo descubrí, pero ahora tiene bastante sentido.

Con un vestido de bombasí verde, y con su esbelto cuerpo mostrando incredulidad por la tensa postura, Ángela sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—Sonrisas, una puerta cerrada, y que se le escape una maldición... esas no son pruebas suficientes. Seguramente no puedes creer que tu marido pueda permitir que su propio hermano se acueste contigo... oh, Dios mío.

Se llevó la mano a la garganta, con su cara de pronto paralizada.

Cualquiera que fuese la revelación que de repente había tenido su amiga, Isabella no estaba segura de querer saberla. Esperó, observando, su mente dando vueltas todavía a la traidora acusación que no podía asimilar.

—Anthony me dijo ayer que estaba involucrado en secreto con alguien casado —dijo Ángela muy lentamente—. De hecho, me dijo que estaba felizmente casada, lo que me hizo preguntarme lógicamente, por qué iba a tener ella una aventura si fuese el caso. No creo que fuese su intención decirlo, pero estaba algo bebido.

Sintiéndose de pronto, como si sus piernas no la sostuviesen, Isabella se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y susurró.

—Si me equivoco en esto, me voy a sentir como la tonta más grande de la tierra. Y si no me equivoco, me sentiré aún más ciega y estúpida. Mi única defensa es que yo estaba tan nerviosa e insegura esa primera noche... y, por supuesto, en retrospectiva, recuerdo que pensé lo diferente que era Edward cuando dejaba atrás su habitual reserva, lo ardiente y experto que fue al hacerme disfrutar mientras hacíamos el amor.

—Tu marido, tanto si tus sospechas se basan en hechos, o son la mayor fantasía que he escuchado nunca, es probablemente muy experto, Bella. Tiene casi treinta años y sin duda es uno de los hombres más guapos de Inglaterra. El hecho de que sea un poco más discreto que su insensato y atractivo hermano no quiera decir que no sea un buen amante. No te puedes guiar por lo que experimentaste en sus brazos, o por lo diferente que fue de lo que tú esperabas en la cama. No, debes tener pruebas que respalden esta acusación tan extrema.

Rodeando con piernas temblorosas el sofá para hundirse de nuevo en él y alcanzar su abandonado Jerez, Isabella dijo con voz temblorosa.

—No hay ninguna acusación. ¿Cómo podría acusar al hombre que amo de este terrible engaño? Creo que me siento como si me hubiese caído por las escaleras y no pudiese respirar, por eso necesitaba hablar con alguien. Contarle a Edward mis sospechas, está fuera de cuestión.

—No puedo imaginar lo que haría él si estuvieses equivocada —coincidió Ángela, jugando con su vaso, su mirada profunda y grave—. Y, querida Bella, debes estar equivocada.

—Cualquiera esperaría eso, pero no creo que sea el caso... hay tantas pequeñas cosas... es humillante lo fácil que he sido engañada. ¿Pensaba él que nunca me daría cuenta de esta macabra suplantación?

— ¿Él, cuál de ellos? ¿Cuál de los dos es él? —Ángela recogió la botella de jerez y volvió a llenar sus dos vasos— Si eres la mujer que está dejando fuera del mercado a Anthony Masen, él está contento con el arreglo. Al menos esa es la impresión que recibí de nuestra conversación de ayer. Por supuesto, no dijo mucho. Mi avance directo se encontró con un cortés rechazo.

Probablemente estaba demasiado cansado para irse a la cama con nadie más, Isabella pensó con una martirizante vergüenza, recordando sus febriles y prolongadas relaciones sexuales. El juego del amor había sido alternativamente tierno y ardientemente apasionado, y al recordar algunas de las ingeniosas posturas que habían usado... sus mejillas ardieron y se aferró a su copa de vino con los dedos apretados.

—Estoy hablando de mi marido, por supuesto —permitiéndose una breve pausa en la que convocó a su coraje, preguntó con voz entrecortada— ¿Crees que Edward tiene una amante que lo mantiene tan satisfecho que simplemente no está interesado en mí?

Situada en el sofá de enfrente, Ángela sacudió al instante la cabeza.

—No... Qué ridículo. Mírate, ¿qué hombre no estaría interesado? Y además, ¿por qué se casaría contigo?

— ¿Qué pasa si —sus peores temores, formulados a lo largo de una segunda noche sin dormir, salieron atropelladamente con incoherente prisa—, simplemente soy apta para ser su condesa, y ella no lo es? Después de todo, mi padre es un conde, mi árbol genealógico se remonta a los Dwyer, y tenía una considerable dote. No es que Edward necesitase mi dinero, pero puede que solo quisiese hacer un buen matrimonio y engendrar un heredero... y decidió dejar que su hermano gemelo hiciese eso por él. ¿Qué pasa si ama a esa otra mujer?

—Que ni siquiera existe —interrumpió Ángela incondicionalmente—. Tu imaginación se está desbordando, Bella. He visto cómo te mira. ¿Crees que no sabrías si él te ama o no?

—Pienso que si —recordar la mirada en los ojos de su marido cuando recitó sus votos no hacía catorce días la hizo sentir un poco mejor. O bien había sido completamente sincero o de lo contrario debería haberse dedicado al mundo del teatro.

—Creo que todavía lo hace —Ángela ordenó secamente—. Ahora, bebe tu jerez y vamos a idear algún tipo de plan para comprobar esta absurda hipótesis tuya... ¡oh, querida!, ¿qué vas a hacer la próxima vez que anochezca y él…er...sea quien sea, venga a ti?

—Ya he pensado en ese problema —admitió Isabella—. Ayer por la noche fingí estar enferma, aunque la verdad es que estaba enferma de confusión, así que tampoco falté tanto a la verdad. No sé cómo manejarlo esta noche... pero no puedo negarle sus derechos de marido.

El hecho de que sospecho algo sería evidente, ya que hasta ahora he... estado entusiasmada con ese aspecto de la vida matrimonial.

Su amiga se detuvo, interrumpiendo el gesto de ir a beber y preguntó con un tono afectado.

— ¿Es tan bueno, Bella?

Resbaladizo y ardiente, el glorioso sentimiento de posesión y la penetración, la fuerza y el vigor de su cuerpo sobre ella mientras empujaba entre sus piernas abiertas... y la maravillosa cumbre al llegar juntos, los cuerpos fundidos en uno, el compartir supremo del elemental placer físico.

—Sí —admitió en voz baja, ruborizándose.

* * *

**Gracias a AmberCullenMasen y a yunayi por los reviews! Besos!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL INTERCAMBIO**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

La cabeza le dolía como el mismo infierno y tenía la boca tan seca como una bala de algodón, apoyándose en un codo. Anthony gimió en voz alta y trato de enfocar lo que lo rodeaba, la habitación le era familiar, pero desde luego que no era la suya, de buen gusto, pero con las colgaduras de la cama de seda en color rosa y un enorme tocador con un espejo dorado. Las sabanas olían vagamente a esencia de rosas

—Bien…mira quien ha resucitado. ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?

Tanya, pensó Anthony relajándose ligeramente y dejándose caer en el colchón ante el sonido divertido de su voz. Empezó a recordar poco a poco vagos destellos de la noche anterior.

La celebración en el hipódromo, el glorioso tiempo, la cena en el club para celebrar la victoria de Rajah. Arrugo la frente, seguramente que había hecho algo más.

—Me siento como si me hubieran golpeado la cabeza con una botella de brandy —admitió.

Se giró para mirar el otro lado de la enorme cama, su antigua amante se apoyaba a su lado sobre una pila de almohadas de seda, su boca color cereza se curvaba en una sonrisa juguetona, vestida con una negligé transparente y el pelo suelto sobre sus hombros, parecía una pequeña pecadora, una seductora hechicera, con todas sus curvas y su rosada y pálida piel.

—Fuiste golpeado por un botella de brandy —dijo con un pícaro y burlón tono de simpatía—, y no olvidemos el clarete y el champaña, querido Anthony, debieras saberlo, nunca bebes demasiado.

Debiera saberlo, pero eso no hacía nada para aliviar su actual malestar.

—Debo haber olvidado como se siente uno el día después —murmuro tapándose los ojos— ¡Jesús! ¿Puedes correr las cortinas? Hay demasiada luz.

—Las cortinas están cerradas y mi cocinera está preparando su remedio especial, lo he probado antes…no es muy agradable, pero hace milagros.

—No hay dudad que me hace falta —abriendo un ojo preguntó— ¿Cómo demonios acabe aquí? No recuerdo ni una maldita cosa.

—Nos tropezamos el uno con el otro el baile —Tanya Denali carraspeó ligeramente—, y pensé que necesitabas una amiga que se asegurara de que no hicieras algo imprudente es tu estado de incapacidad, y te traje aquí. No podía llevarte a tu casa de ninguna manera, ya que tu hermano no habría sentido ninguna compasión por tu condición.

Considerando que estaba desnudo Anthony preguntó.

— ¿Nosotros…esto…?

— ¿Follamos? —continuo Tanya levantando su bien dibujada ceja, la vulgar palabra no sorprendía en una mujer que disfrutaba en saltarse los convencionalismos. Llevarse a casa a un antiguo amante borracho encajaba perfectamente con su carácter— No, siento decirlo, pero empezaste a roncar pesadamente en el momento en que te quite la ropa.

Y era tremendamente irónico, Anthony supo, que se sintiera aliviado, como si tuviera que guardarle fidelidad a Isabella o alguna otra ridiculez por el estilo.

Isabella, maldición. Recordó haber bailado con ella en el baile…una visión de su perfecta y blanca piel y un vestido azul oscuro acudió a su mente. Había estado más allá de la belleza, esos exuberantes pechos, que él conocía tan íntimamente asomando por el escote de su vestido, sus marrones ojos abiertos y llenos de inquietud mientras ella le preguntaba porque él y Edward parecían querer estrangularse el uno a otro…y todavía peor, recordó como la había abrazado, como un amante, tan cerca que podía sentir su elegante cuerpo mientras se movían con la música y oler el delicado aroma floral que emanaba de su brillante pelo.

— ¡Mierda! —murmuro

Edward pediría, sin lugar a dudas, su cabeza en una bandeja, y en este momento no estaba seguro de no merecerse ese destino en particular. Dejando sus incontrolables deseos a un lado, no quería arruinar la relación con su hermano gemelo, era una de las cosas que más valoraba en este mundo.

Tanya estiró el cuerpo sinuosamente y el movimiento hizo que sus abundantes senos se elevaran provocativos.

—Y ahora, dime cariño, entre tú y yo, por supuesto ¿Hay algo entre tú y la preciosa y joven esposa de tu hermano? Te concedo que es atractiva, si te gustan las mujeres esbeltas y que tienen el pelo de un tono tan inusual, ni completamente rojo ni castaño…no estoy segura de cómo lo llamarías.

—Caoba —dijo sin pensar, recordando el sedoso peso en sus manos, el latido en su sienes se volvió doloroso—, y no, por supuesto que no, Isabella está muy enamorada de mi hermano.

—No vi el fatídico baile, pero la gente murmuraba que no la sostenías exactamente de un modo fraternal y la mirabas como si estuvieras un poco…

—Mira, Tanya —La interrumpió, la profunda culpabilidad no ayudaba en absoluto a su dolor de cabeza—, estaba bebido, ni siquiera recuerdo haber bailado con mi cuñada —mintió—, y si, de todos modos la sostuve demasiado estrechamente, fue probablemente para mantener el equilibrio. Siéntete libre de desengañar a cualquiera que mencione que hay algo más que a un correcto afecto entre la condesa de Cullen y yo.

—Cuanta vehemencia, por supuesto te creo, pero tu reputación hará especular a la gente… ya conoces a la aburrida alta sociedad, querido.

Su sonrisa era angelical, aunque Tanya era la cosa más alejada de la divina inocencia que se podía imaginar, pero era verdad, la sociedad tendía a olfatear cualquier rastro de escándalo como un perro tras un hueso, y aunque hacía tiempo que había prendido a ignorarlo Anthony sospechaba que ni a Edward ni a Isabella les iba a gustar ser el centro de tan ávidas conjeturas.

—Estuve a punto de no asistir al baile, y ahora desearía haber escuchado esa vocecita en mi cabeza y haberme ido a dormir después de mis entretenimientos de la tarde

Su risa sonó, ligera y musical.

—Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que tenías una "vocecita" Anthony, mis recuerdos incluyen licenciosos y sexuales excesos, e infinidad de lascivos placeres. De hecho tienes mucho talento, querido, el cual conocen más de unas cuantas mujeres en Londres, y sospecho que también de otros lugares. Desde luego prudente no eres, uno no obtiene la reputación de pecaminoso seductor escuchando la voz interior que pide precaución —Tanya suspiro teatralmente—. Te he echado de menos ¿sabes? No me he dado cuenta hasta que aterrizaste desnudo en mi cama, nadie más tiene tu resistencia, ni una polla tan gloriosa.

—Tendrás que perdonarme, mi querida Tanya —dijo Anthony con acritud—, el sexo sería un milagro en mi actual estado.

Inclinándose hacia él y frotando con la mano su pecho desnudo mientras lo miraba a los ojos le dijo ronroneando.

— ¿Pero me tendrás en cuenta?

—Su Señoría aún no ha llegado, Milady, y lord Anthony todavía no ha regresado a casa.

Asintió con la cabeza, Isabella sabía que era una cobarde al sentirse aliviada por no tener que enfrentarse ninguno de los dos, ya que sus emociones todavía eran una mezcla de incredulidad y sospecha. Si Cara estaba en lo cierto y Edward la quería ¿Por qué demonios habría dejado a Anthony acudir a su cama en su lugar? Y si estaba equivocada y de verdad no la quería y estaba viendo a otra mujer, podría morir con el corazón roto, estaba segura de eso.

—Oh madame, casi lo olvido, esta carta llego para usted mientras estaba fuera.

Tomando el plano sobre blanco del impasible mayordomo murmuro.

—Gracias, Marco.

Subió con desasosiego y malestar las escaleras para ir a su habitación, esperó hasta estar dentro para abrirla, con algo de curiosidad, ya que no llevaba sello, el papel era basto y no como la fina vitela de las invitaciones a los actos sociales. Dentro la nota estaba escrita con una letra corriente y la leyó con el corazón hundido, y un nudo en la garganta.

Sentada en la cama y luchando contra las lágrimas se preguntó quién podría ser Lauren Mallory y por qué querría entrevistarse con ella, y por qué no quería que le mencionara la nota o el encuentro a su marido.

Echando una mirada al dorado y ornamentado reloj de la repisa de la chimenea, vio que eran ya casi las cuatro, aunque las instrucciones pedían específicamente que no acudiera antes, cuadrando los hombros se dijo a si misma que si esa mujer tenía algo que ver con que Edward y Anthony la hubieran engañado deliberadamente de una manera tan devastadora, necesitaba ir. Se dirigió al espejo se recogió el pelo y se lo prendió en la nuca, pensó cambiarse el vestido de día de seda azul claro que llevaba, pero decidió que era lo suficientemente apropiado, la manera en que la tela se recogía bajo su pecho era halagadora y el color le daba calidez a su palidez.

No había mujer en la tierra, reconoció irónicamente, que quisiera encontrase con la amante de su maridó y no lucir lo mejor que pudiera. Bajando las escaleras espero que trajeran el carruaje otra vez, le dio la dirección al cochero y tomo asiento con el sentimiento de estar en un sueño irreal.

Su vida había sido un cuento de hadas hasta hacía poco tiempo. Se había casado con el hombre de sus sueños, un caballero con título por el día, y un apuesto y viril amante por la noche. Libre y apasionadamente, ella se había entregado por entero, en cuerpo y alma y pensaba que estaba obteniendo lo mismo a cambio. Una ilusión. Todo.

Eran exactamente las cinco en punto cuando descendió del carruaje, su cochero miro con recelo a las hileras de lúgubres casas y la calle llena de barro.

—Esta es la dirección, Milady, ¿pero está segura que debe ir sin acompañante?

—Estaré bien —respondió Isabella, esperando sonar más serena de lo que realmente se sentía, era extraño ver que la casa hacia la que se dirigía era tan pequeña y poco atractiva, con la pintura desconchada y ventanas blancas y cuadradas. Subiendo los escalones, titubeo un momento antes de dar un golpe seco en la puerta.

Su confusión creció cuando la mujer que respondió resulto ser lo menos parecido a la sirena que había imaginado, en su lugar había una mujer de mediana edad y muy corriente, su ropa estaba pasada de moda y muy gastada, no había nada destacable en ella excepto sus claros e inteligentes ojos azules.

— ¿Lauren Mallory?—preguntó, sin poder esconder por completo el temblor de su voz.

—Soy yo. Lady Cullen, por favor, pase.

Accedió desconcertada, siguiendo a la extraña mujer al triste interior de la casa, notando distraída que aunque estaba escasamente amueblada, estaba escrupulosamente limpia y que la cocina a donde la condujo su misteriosa anfitriona olía como a pan recién hecho.

—Como puede ver, Milady, no tengo un gran salón para recibir damas aristocráticas, no lo necesito en mi profesión, y pienso que estaremos más cómodas aquí. Por favor siéntese.

El espacio era pequeño y no contenía más que una mesa bien fregada, dos sillas y un hogar para cocinar.

— ¿Y cuál es exactamente su profesión? —Isabella pregunto vacilante, sentándose en una de las dos sillas, sintiéndola tambalearse ligeramente sobre el desigual suelo— Debe perdonarme, pero estoy ávida de curiosidad por saber porque me envió una nota solicitando este encuentro.

Lauren Mallory levanto las cejas, sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

—Y todavía más por saber porque le pedí que guardara el secreto. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Si.

Inclinando la cabeza y sin responder, la mujer la estudio abiertamente y concienzudamente, y una pequeña sonrisa revoloteo en si boca,

—Su marido me contó que era la mujer más hermosa de Inglaterra. Debo decir que pensé que quizás su profundo afecto por usted influía en su opinión, pero ahora que la veo debo estar de acuerdo, es usted muy bella, Lady Cullen.

No era como los floridos cumplidos que solía recibir, pero no estaba segura de haber sido nunca tan sinceramente halagada y dijo con gravedad.

—Gracias… ¿Edward ha hablado de mí con usted?

—Usted es la razón de que él y yo nos hayamos conocido, Milady, y seguramente que si no estuviera tan desesperadamente enamorado de usted, no habría solicitado mis servicios.

Decir que estaba rebosante de alegría al oír eso, dicho con tanto pragmatismo era quedarse corto. Sus ojos se llenaron de turbulentas lágrimas, con la mente todavía confusa con la sospecha del intercambio, el alivio tomo el lugar de la aterradora angustia que le producía la posible infidelidad de Edward. La mujer no parecía una candidata a amante. Parpadeando se las arregló para preguntar.

— ¿Qué servicios?

—Puedo sentir la energía de cuan angustiada esta, y me he preguntado muchas veces como sobrellevaba la presente situación. Dígame, ¿sabía que su marido había buscado una ayuda poco convencional para su situación?

Lauren Mallory de inclino hacia delante, concentrada y con evidente simpatía en sus pálidos ojos, pareciendo una bruja benigna con el vestido gris y su arrugada cara.

—Soy una curandera, y aunque mis métodos no son siempre respaldados por la comunidad médica, el médico de su marido lo envió a mí.

En vez de que la explicación le aclarara las cosas, Isabella se sentía cada vez más perpleja.

— ¿Qué condición?

—La impotencia resultante de su reciente accidente, por supuesto.

— ¿Impotencia?—levantando la ceja Isabella repitió la palabra, no segura del todo de lo que quería decir la mujer.

Echándose de repente hacia atrás, Lauren Mallory entrecerró los ojos.

—Ahora estoy confusa, de acuerdo con su marido, ha estado casada casi dos semanas. ¿No se ha preguntado porque nunca va a su cama?

Una especie de revelación la atravesó entonces, como un rayo de luz en un túnel negro como la boca de un lobo.

—Oh, Dios del cielo, me está diciendo que a causa de sus lesiones él no puede…esto…el es…

Las manos de Isabella volaron a sus mejillas y todo se puso en su sitio, por qué justamente su marido había permitido que Anthony lo sustituyera en su cama.

—Impotente, sí. O al menos lo era —un asentimiento confirmo sus conclusiones, mirándola con curiosidad, madame Mallory le dijo— ¿No lo sabía?

— ¿Cómo podría saber algo si? Especialmente cuando él…Oh, Dios —se le cerró la garganta, su primera reacción fue un tremendo y profundo enfado.

— ¿Cuándo él…qué, Milady?

—Que tremendo idiota —la admisión fue un furioso murmullo—, los hombres son tan difíciles de entender…supongo que no quería que lo descubriera, pensando que podría créelo menos hombre de lo que es.

Entonces, levantando la mirada y dándose cuenta que la mujer ya sabía casi todo de su extraordinario problema, Isabella le explico temblorosa.

—Él tiene un hermano, un gemelo idéntico, nunca sospeche nada hasta la pasada noche, me he sentido morir desde entonces, preguntándome por qué diablos Anthony y él intercambiarían sus lugares, pensando que me estaba volviendo loca al imaginar semejante cosa.

— ¿Sustituir a su hermano en la cama de matrimonio? Eso es una solución un tanto excepcional e ingeniosa.

La mujer dijo, y añadió suavemente.

—Debe de quererla mucho para sacrificar ese tiempo con usted y dárselo a otro.

— ¿Qué?

Isabella prácticamente chillo, sabiendo que si ahora mismo se enfrentara a cualquiera de los dos estaría encantada de ensartarlos en una estaca.

— ¡Me mintió y me engaño!

—Sí.

— ¿Y usted aprueba eso?

—No, pero lo entiendo…muy bien, sí.

Algo acerca de esa calmada y práctica observación hizo que su enfado se aplacara levemente, Lauren tenía razón, Edward no hacía nada sin una buena razón. Controlándose se las arregló para decir razonablemente.

—No puedo entender porque simplemente no me lo dijo.

—Orgullo. Su marido, Milady, es un hombre capaz, resuelto e inteligente, y no está acostumbrado a no ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga, ¿No está de acuerdo?

Eso ciertamente describía a Edward y Isabella asintió con rigidez.

— ¿Puede imaginarse que humillante tiene que ser decirle a la mujer que ama que no puede realizar el acto sexual? Para cualquier hombre seria devastador, para un hombre que ha cortejado y obtenido a la mujer que ha capturado su corazón, sería terrible. Como esperaba recuperarse pronto, supongo que pensó que el engaño merecería la pena si era capaz de conservarla.

—Lo amo —declaro Isabella con fiereza, la ira todavía luchaba con su perplejidad ahora que entendía de que iba todo esto—, es un idiota si piensa que mi amor por él está basado solamente en la atracción física, hubiera esperado hasta que se recuperara.

—Es un idiota enfermo de amor, desde luego, porque solo un hombre desesperado permitiría que otro hombre tocara a su esposa —Lauren sonrió, con un destello de comprensión—. Y usted debe entender el problema real, que es su profundo miedo a no recuperarse nunca. Su cuerpo está recuperado hasta tal punto que creo que puede desarrollar sin problemas un nivel normal de excitación sexual y completar el acto sexual. Pero es el miedo en su mente lo que lo hace fracasar, ese miedo es más debilitante que sus lesiones. Por eso la mande llamar.

—Madame Mallory, creo que no deseo contarle a Edward que estoy al corriente de todo, eso seguramente no ayudaría, aunque admito que no se me ocurre otra manera, es todo tan…

—La solución es simple, lady Cullen, he hecho todo lo que he podido para sanar su cuerpo, el resto es cosa suya. Debe seducir a su marido.

Desplomándose en la destartalada silla de la cocina, arrugo la frente con un gesto se frustración.

—Si no acude a mi cama, no veo como eso puede ser posible.

Lauren se rió suavemente.

—Me doy cuenta de que es una recién casada, y muy joven, pero la gente hace el amor en otros sitios aparte del dormitorio. Es usted preciosa, Milady, y no hay ninguna duda de que Su Señoría siente una intensa pasión por usted, tiéntelo, no le dé la oportunidad de echarse atrás, que no tenga más elección que tocarla, besarla. Creo que puede conseguir excitarlo hasta el punto de que olvide todas sus dudas en su ardiente necesidad por poseerla, y una vez que lo haya hecho con éxito una vez, estoy segura que todos los problemas quedaran atrás.

No todos, pensó Isabella con inquietud, recordando el posesivo abrazo de Anthony mientras bailaban la noche antes, pero ciertamente merecía la pena intentarlo.

* * *

**Max kaDaR: Gracias por tu review! Besos!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL INTERCAMBIO**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

—La cena no fue precisamente cómoda —dijo Anthony en voz baja, todavía parecía un poco pálido y demacrado mientras caminaba por la habitación, obviamente, inquieto e infeliz—, si quieres oírlo, lo lamento terriblemente.

El problema era que, a pesar de que la noche anterior había estado tan enojado, Edward creía que su hermano gemelo no tuvo la intención de ser tan imprudente en público y que estaba realmente arrepentido. Anthony no era desconsiderado, y era sin duda lo bastante caballero como para lamentar cualquier rumor que pudiese arruinar la reputación de Isabella. Edward dijo con voz neutra.

—Fue una suerte que la depredadora de Tanya te arrastrase con ella hasta su guarida. No puedo decir cómo hubiera reaccionado si hubieses vuelto a casa. Bella dijo que se sentía mareada por el calor, pero creo que la avergonzaste.

—Puede que incluso me haya avergonzado a mí mismo, si eso es posible. Si consigues escandalizar a Tanya Denali, entonces, sin duda, has cruzado alguna línea no escrita.

—Eso creo.

—Lamento decirlo, pero Isabella no se alejó precisamente —puntualizó Anthony, desplomándose en una silla, su cuerpo alto y delgado descuidadamente tirado— ¿Por qué supones que es?

Muy fríamente, Adán dijo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

La noche era fresca, y el aire casi frío y húmedo se mezclaba con el olor de los mohosos libros. La cómoda habitación estaba iluminada por dos lámparas de llama baja, y desde afuera llegaba de vez en cuando el canto de un pájaro nocturno y el ruido de un carruaje que pasaba.

Anthony expuso lentamente.

—Consciente o inconscientemente me reconoció, su cuerpo respondió a mis caricias. Tal vez por eso estaba tan alterada. Como la mujer inteligente que es, ahora se estará preguntando por qué se sintió así en mis brazos. Creo que nuestro pequeño juego se ha descubierto, y llega hasta aquí, hermano.

—Y por eso, ese maldito baile fue tan mala idea —Edward se puso de pie y miró hacia la puerta parcialmente abierta, aunque la mayoría de los sirvientes ya se habían retirado a dormir—. Y ten la gentileza de bajar la voz ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga esta noche?

La tranquila pregunta era casi humilde en su usualmente seguro de sí mismo hermano.

Edward caminó hacia la puerta del estudio y la cerró.

—Le dije que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, lo que no es mentira, y que estaba cansado. Ella no me espera.

—En ese caso —la sonrisa de Anthony era débil cuando se puso de pie—, me voy a mi club un rato. Aún no he tomado una decisión sobre Rajah, pero he tenido varias ofertas. Los de siempre deben estar allí. Ten la seguridad, que reconoceré mi comportamiento grosero ante todo el mundo, exonerando a tu condesa.

Después de que su hermano se fue, Edward se sentó detrás de su escritorio, pero no pudo concentrarse del todo. Después de una hora, se dio por vencido, conformándose con una copa de brandy en lugar de libros de contabilidad y estados de cuenta bancarios. Se sintió un poco agotado, la tensión de los últimas dos semanas estaba pasándole factura, aunque su lesión apenas le había dolido en todo el día, sólo unas punzadas aquí y allá, que le recordaban el padecimiento que había causado tantos estragos en su vida.

No sólo la suya, reconoció con ironía, sino también la de Bella y Anthony. En retrospectiva, había sido muy egoísta con su obstinado orgullo, al pedirle a su hermano que sacrificase su honor, y sin siquiera ofrecer a su esposa la cortesía de la verdad, que no había tenido ninguna opción en este asunto.

Había pensado, maldita sea, que sería simple. Y la peor parte de todo era que se sentía mucho mejor, pero todavía no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse y fracasar al llevar a Isabella a la cama.

— ¿Milord?

— ¿Sí? —Ni siquiera después de haber oído que la puerta de su estudio se abría Edward se enderezó en su silla. Su esposa, vestida con una especie de bata de pálida seda, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, incluso la inadecuada iluminación resaltaba las tentadoras formas de su esbelto cuerpo, envuelto como estaba en el ceñido tejido. Tragando convulsivamente, le preguntó con una creíble y tranquila voz— ¿Algún problema? Pensé que llevarías rato dormida.

—No puedo sin ti —con sus piernas largas, e increíblemente seductora y su brillante pelo suelto sobre los hombros y la espalda, caminó a través de la habitación. Con las pestañas medio bajadas, lo miró desde el otro lado de su desordenado escritorio— ¿Cuándo acabarás?

De puta madre.

Ella estaba más que hermosa, más desnuda de lo que había estado alguna vez frente a él.

De hecho, se dio cuenta sobresaltado, que ella estaba desnuda debajo de su bata, el cinturón descuidadamente atado a la cintura apenas mantenía la parte delantera adecuadamente cerrada, y dejaba entrever la curva de un perfecto y pálido pecho e incluso la oscura insinuación de un erizado pezón.

Y él respondió. La parte inferior de su cuerpo se tensó, su mirada se centró en relleno y exuberante montículo.

—Todavía no —logró decir Edward, esforzándose para mirarla a la cara arrastrando su mirada hasta su rostro—. Vuelve a la cama, cariño.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? —Dijo, alzando una cejar rojiza sugestivamente mientras rodeaba el escritorio, y antes de darse cuenta de sus intenciones, se había acomodado en su regazo, enredando un brazo alrededor de su cuello mientras se apretaba contra él. Su boca rozó la suya— Permíteme... distraerte, Edward.

Ella era todo dulzura, completamente dulce, femenina y tentadora. La suave redondez de sus nalgas contra sus duros muslos envió una primaria punzada de lujuria a través de todo su cuerpo, su femenino aroma flotaba en el aire. De forma inconsciente, sus brazos rodearon su esbelta cintura, acercándola mientras murmuraba en tono de reproche.

—Estamos en mi estudio, Isabella.

— ¿Y? —Su lengua trazó ligeramente su mandíbula.

—No es un lugar… muy cómodo para este tipo de actividad.

— ¿No estás... cómodo?

Si ella no se hubiera movido un poco haciendo que su bata se abriese un poco más, podría haber sido capaz de responder a esa pregunta. Estando así, lo sentía todo, su ligero apretón alrededor de su cuello, el peso de sus senos en su pecho a través de su camisa de lino, por no mencionar el calor de su atractivo trasero rozando contra su creciente erección.

—Tal vez un poco —admitió él y la besó.

Nunca la había besado así. Durante su compromiso había tratado de frenar sus necesidades carnales y proteger su inocencia, sin dar rienda suelta a sus urgentes deseos.

Sin embargo, cuando sus labios se separaron tentadoramente, no pudo dejar de saquear su boca con un repentino e implacable ataque de necesidad, su lengua sumergiéndose profundamente, buscando cada rincón.

Ella le devolvió el beso también, aferrándose a él con un abandono encantador, con cada centímetro de su cálida condición de mujer haciéndole señas.

Cuando finalmente Edward levantó la cabeza y miró a los encantadores ojos grises de su esposa, se sintió sin fuerza para ignorar, mucho menos resistir, la abierta pasión en su mirada.

Y cuando ella soltó rápidamente el cinturón de su bata y ésta se deslizó sobre sus hombros para arremolinarse alrededor de sus caderas y sus rodillas, no pudo evitar quedar fascinado por su sensual y elegante belleza. Ella era todo lo que un hombre podría desear: exuberante, perfumada, devastadoramente femenina y disponible.

— ¿Y ahora? —Isabella enroscó más fuerte sus brazos y se frotó contra él como un gato somnoliento, sus pechos suntuosos y desnudos frotando la camisa— ¿solo estás un poco...cómodo?

Fue como si algo se hubiese encendido dentro de él, un fuego que lo arrasó por completo y respondió a la llamada de la sirena, con una necesidad desatada por la abierta y generosa oferta de su magnífico cuerpo.

Casi sin darse cuenta de haberse movido, Edward se encontró con que la había levantado en sus brazos y sin esfuerzo, la tumbó sobre la gruesa alfombra junto a la chimenea, toda noción de dolor se borró y fue sustituida por un abrumador deseo. Sin molestarse en hacer algo más que desabrocharse los pantalones, su ahora palpitante erección se liberó y le separo las rodillas sin ninguna delicadeza y colocándose entre sus esbeltas piernas enterró profundamente su dura polla en su suave, cálido y húmedo interior.

Debajo de él, desnuda y receptiva, Isabella se arqueó con un grito suave y bajo, y por un momento, pensó que le había hecho daño, hasta que ella se aferró a él y gimió con abierta satisfacción.

No esperando para nada ese nivel de absoluta respuesta carnal, él gimió en respuesta, su cuerpo— tan privado en los últimos meses— lo empujaba hacia una rápida consumación forzándolo a terminar rápido. Edward comenzó a moverse con impetuosa necesidad, retirándose y deslizándose hacia adelante con rápidos y duros golpes, encontrando que la mujer debajo de él le daba la bienvenida a su bombeo invasor con fascinante disfrute. Ella estaba mojada, era estrecha, y estaba tan caliente que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas ardían en un creciente éxtasis erótico.

Casi no podía creerlo cuando sintió que ella empezaba a temblar y se arqueaba presa de un fulgurante orgasmo, su clímax fue tan rápido y tan salvaje que de no haber estado tan egoístamente concentrado en su persona, le habría maravillado. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que su propio clímax estaba a punto de estallar, no pudo hacer más que estrecharla más fuerte mientras se hundía hasta la empuñadura en el último y estremecido momento del éxtasis, derramando su ardiente semen dentro de su canal con tal fuerza que su cuerpo se sacudió bajo sus manos implorantes, un fino sudor empapaba su camisa de lino, y sus botas se apoyaban con fuerza en el suelo.

Se hizo el silencio, excepto por su propia respiración agitada, su rostro hundido en el abundante pelo desparramado, sus brazos ligeramente entrelazados alrededor de sus hombros...

Y el agudo placer zumbaba en cada poro de su cuerpo. Volviendo la cabeza una vez que tuvo la fuerza necesaria, Edward encontró una humedad extraña en su rostro, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que eran sus propias lágrimas. Susurrando a su esposa, dijo.

—Te amo, Isabella... mucho, muchísimo.

Hicieron el amor por segunda vez en su cama, la unión fue más pausada, una exploración de las sensaciones, y aunque él no lo sentía, ella sabía que era un viaje de descubrimiento; en ese momento, estaba cegado por su propio alivio sobre el nuevo giro en su relación.

Después de la segunda vez que alcanzó el clímax dentro de ella, Isabella abrazó estrechamente a su marido, disfrutando de la fuerza de su delgado cuerpo y de la gruesa seda de su cabello bajo sus exploradores dedos, el fresco olor masculino de su piel humedecida por el sudor. Se quedó dormido en sus brazos, deslizándose casi agotado en un sueño tan profundo, inconsciente, y rápido, que se preguntó si había dormido más de un par de horas seguidas en los últimos dos meses.

Alejándose un poco y levantándose sobre un codo, vio la luz de la luna deslizarse sobre su rostro tranquilo, observando las delicadas líneas ligeras de su elegante boca, la longitud de las pestañas en sus marcados pómulos, la protuberancia de los músculos en los brazos que la habían sostenido con fuerza y necesidad absoluta. Su ancho pecho estaba surcado de planos duros, su estómago liso... y aunque se parecía a Anthony en todos los aspectos físicos, no había nada ni remotamente parecido en ellos cuando hacían el amor.

Y a pesar del engaño, se dio cuenta con la ternura y la generosidad que viene de amar a alguien totalmente, que todo estaba perdonado.

No había sido fácil para él, no la había traicionado, y en verdad, tampoco creía que Anthony la hubiera tomado de forma egoísta. Eso, más que cualquier cosa, había sido lo que la engañó, el hecho de que el hombre que le hacía el amor parecía tanto emocional como físicamente comprometido.

Ella, de hecho, había sido bendecida en cierta manera, por haber conocido a dos hombres maravillosos, en el sentido más íntimo. Su vida estaba con Edward, no había duda de eso, y nunca la había habido, a pesar de sus preocupaciones e inseguridad, pero Anthony había tocado su alma. Ofreciendo a una mujer inocente su primera degustación del placer carnal, había logrado iniciarla con tierna habilidad, y había hecho con su sentido del humor y su encanto que el viaje fuera a la vez estimulante y maravilloso.

Por la mañana, Isabella pensó mientras se hundía y se acurrucaba cerca del gran cuerpo de Edward, tendría que abordar esta cuestión, pero ahora estaba tan feliz que no podía recordar haberse sentido nunca tan contenta. Sus pestañas bajaron, y ella suspiró mientras se abandonaba al sueño.

Los establos estaban tranquilos en este momento del día, y era el momento favorito de Anthony para visitarlos. Entregando su último terrón de azúcar a una elegante yegua que había poseído durante años, frotó su hocico mientras ella comía de su mano, le dio una palmada final y se sacudió el polvo de su mano.

—Buenos días.

Sorprendido ante el sonido de la familiar voz femenina, se volvió para ver a Isabella de pie detrás de él. Vestida con un traje de mañana, rosa suave, el pelo brillante en un moño suelto, se veía guapa y femenina e infinitamente fuera de lugar en medio de un establo. Sin ocultar su sorpresa, dijo,

—Buenos días... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella?

—Necesito hablar contigo. Marco me dijo que habías salido para visitar a tus caballos, así que hice que Caius me trajera.

—Ya...veo —había algo en su expresión que le hizo desconfiar, un destello en los preciosos ojos marrones. Anthony le preguntó igualmente—. Supongo que esto es lo suficientemente importante como para que me persigas por medio Londres hasta encontrarme. Creo que la oficina está desierta, ¿vamos allí?

—La privacidad sería lo mejor —ella asintió con frialdad.

—Así será entonces, Milady.

Sintiendo una cierta resignación sombría, Anthony la escoltó entre las cuidadas hileras de cercas del prado, los curiosos ojos equinos observaban su avance. La oficina era una habitación pequeña, parcialmente amueblada que el entrenador mantenía para hablar con los dueños. Una gran ventana daba al patio, y había un par de cómodos sillones, una mesa pequeña con varias jarras, y algunos grandes retratos enmarcados de sus ganadores más famosos. Anthony ofreció un asiento a Isabella, tomando el que estaba enfrente y sentándose.

Levantando una ceja, preguntó.

— ¿Y bien, qué es tan urgente?

Sus pestañas bajaron una fracción, y ella se sentó remilgadamente, con la mano cuidadosamente doblada en su regazo.

—Desde anoche, Edward —dijo tranquilamente—, está recuperado.

—Maldita sea —murmuró involuntariamente, tratando de ignorar la punzada de celos y mirándola consternado— ¿Lo sabes?

—La noche del baile, lo descubrí con bastante facilidad —un ligero rubor tocó sus tersas mejillas, pero su mirada era directa—. Me sentí como una tonta, si quieres saberlo, por ser tan ingenua, pero ¿quién podría imaginar que eras tú, y no él, el que estaba en... en mi cama?

Nunca se me ocurrió sospechar tal cosa hasta que me sonreíste mientras bailábamos.

Sin molestarse en tratar siquiera de negar nada, le preguntó tímidamente.

— ¿Llegaste a esa conclusión por una sonrisa?

Su boca se torció ligeramente, y se intensificó su rubor.

—Tal vez no te das cuenta, Anthony, pero tienes una manera de sonreír a una mujer que es muy... digamos, efectiva para anunciarle tu interés en determinada actividad a la que, al parecer, nosotros nos hemos dedicado a menudo.

—Me acuerdo —dijo en voz baja—, muy bien. Y aunque sé que tanto Edward como yo te debemos una disculpa... si eso puede ser suficiente para un engaño como éste, por favor, debes saber que ninguno de los dos ha salido ileso. El tendrá que vivir con el conocimiento que yo fui tu amante... y yo tendré que vivir sabiendo que él será tu amante.

—No quiero una disculpa. De hecho, yo no quiero que sepa que descubrí lo que estaba pasando. Aunque —añadió secamente—, me sorprende ver cómo dos hombres tan sofisticados y experimentados puedan ser tan ingenuos como para pensar que no lo descubriría cuando volvieran a intercambiar sus papeles, es algo que me sorprende. Os parecéis de una forma increíble, pero, francamente, en la cama no sois para nada lo mismo.

Como no quería pensar en ella y su hermano entrelazados en la cama, Anthony trató de desterrar la imagen, y preguntó,

— ¿En primer lugar, cómo diablos descubriste la razón por la que se le ocurrió este plan de locos? Nadie más lo sabía excepto su médico y yo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, algunos rizos de suave pelo acariciaron su esbelto cuello.

—No puedo decirte cómo me enteré, pero estoy muy contenta de haberlo hecho. He sido desgraciada en los últimos dos días, preguntándome por qué motivo te rogó que me hicieses el amor en su lugar. No estoy particularmente enterada de las funciones del cuerpo masculino, y nunca se me ocurrió que alguien pudiera tener un problema semejante. Pensé que tenía una amante.

—Dudo que mi hermano ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta de que haya otra mujer en esta tierra ahora que te tiene, Isabella —las palabras fueron dichas con calmada sinceridad—. Él es un hombre muy afortunado.

—Gracias —su respuesta casi inaudible, y su expresión se suavizó—. Oh, Anthony, gracias por todo. Fuiste un…maestro muy bueno. De hecho, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó entre nosotros, por extraño que pueda parecer. Tú me has enseñado tanto la ternura como la dicha, y aunque no tenga ni idea de cómo habría sido mi noche de bodas con Edward, no cambiaría nada de la que tuve contigo.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante sus generosas palabras, tan sinceras como su innata sensualidad, y dijo con voz ronca.

—Ese recuerdo me perseguirá también. ¿Alguna vez conoceré a alguien como tú? Dios, Isabella, si te di algo, me alegro, pero tú has hecho que me dé cuenta de que estoy descontento con mi perezosa y superficial existencia. Siempre he evitado la palabra matrimonio como si fuera una maldición, pero si estuvieras libre, me casaría contigo mañana.

Sus labios temblaron ligeramente mientras sonreía, pero la pequeña sacudida de la cabeza fue de negación.

—Anthony, tú no me amas. Te gustaba, y me imagino que interpretar el papel del esposo considerado fue algo único en tu experiencia con las mujeres, pero sé que Edward me ama.

Siempre me he preguntado por qué cuando estábamos en la intimidad y yo expresaba mis sentimientos, sólo me decías lo mucho que me deseabas. Pensé que se trataba simplemente de la personalidad conservadora de Edward, pero ahora que sé la verdad, tiene sentido, no lo podías decir porque no lo sentías.

Mirándola, le preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Y él lo dijo ayer por la noche?

—Oh, sí.

Sus ojos brillaban, su rostro radiante al instante con el recuerdo.

—Estoy celoso — admitió con tristeza—, pero espero que se me pase pronto. Para ser honesto, no sé si estoy especialmente celoso de que te tenga, aunque, en parte sí, pero lo que estoy seguro es que estoy celoso de lo que tenéis juntos.

Una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión pasó entre ellos, el reconocimiento de que el secreto común y los momentos compartidos, no serían olvidados.

Isabella habló en primer lugar, rompiendo el silencio.

—Tengo que volver... Edward y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo por el parque. Sólo quería hablar contigo, para que no hubiese ningún tipo de incomodidad entre nosotros.

Su cuñada se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo de repente, serenamente bella lo miro, su mirada chocolate se volvió seria.

—Ella está ahí fuera... todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrir tu corazón.

Y fue increíble, pero Anthony, el hastiado, con mala fama, y anteriormente indiferente a la idea de romance, excepto en la más física de las maneras, en realidad la creyó.

* * *

**Ga. con .gi: Hola! Gracias por leer y por dejar el review! Mañana se termina, solamente queda el epílogo! Besos! **

**Prettybells: Gracias por tus reviews y por leer! Besos!**


	10. Epílogo

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL INTERCAMBIO**

**.**

**Epílogo**

Edward arrojó su vaso sobre la mesa.

—Voy a trepar por la pérgola, lo juro por Dios. Si entró de sopetón por la ventana, no pueden detenerme.

Casi lo decía en serio, su frustrada ansiedad lo estaba volviendo lo suficientemente loco como para hacerlo.

Mirando más que divertido su inusual agitación, Anthony se rió en voz alta.

—Me gustaría ver eso. El eminente y correcto conde de Cullen escalando los muros de su castillo para visitar a su dama. Pero por otro lado, eres su marido. Exige que te permitan entrar por la puerta de la forma habitual.

—La partera está convencida de que voy a estorbar y que seré una distracción. En realidad ella tiene miedo de que me desmaye y angustie a Isabella, por el amor de Dios, e insiste en que sucede de vez en cuando si los esposos están presentes en el nacimiento, así que no me dejará. La maldita puerta está cerrada para que me quede fuera.

Andando arriba y abajo por la habitación, murmuró sombríamente, —Rayos y truenos, uno pensaría que tendrían la decencia de enviar a una criada o a alguien para que bajase a informarme cada cierto tiempo sobre lo que está pasando.

—No creo que las mujeres entiendan mucho de nuestro impotente miedo sobre este tipo de cosas. Además, Isabella está haciendo la parte difícil, así que es normal que centren su atención en ella, por solidaridad a ti, yo estoy asustado. Relájate, hermano, dar a luz es algo que las mujeres han hecho durante... déjame ver, ¿desde los albores de los tiempos? Ella está teniendo un parto normal, y te dará un hijo sano.

Por favor, permite que eso sea cierto, su oración se elevó, esperando que llegase a los poderes que controlaban este tipo de cosas—un niño sano y su esposa alumbrándolo sin complicaciones. El corazón de Edward se congelaba en un sólido bloque de hielo cada vez que se imaginaba que podía perderla.

—Ella desea tanto este bebé... los dos lo deseamos —dijo finamente, alcanzando convulsivamente su copa de coñac—. Pero nunca imaginé que iba a tener tanto miedo por ella.

—Tu esposa es una mujer muy especial —coincidió Anthony, la alegría desapareció de su rostro por un momento, mostrando un atisbo de sombría introspección.

A pesar de que habían llegado al acuerdo de que el engaño que habían perpetrado se había quedado atrás, Edward no pudo evitar decir en voz baja.

—Los dos sabemos que este bebé podría ser tuyo. No me digas que no lo estás pensando.

Según la fecha de la concepción, podría haber sido cualquiera de nosotros.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza, diciendo con firmeza.

—Es tuyo de cualquier manera, Edward, derechos legales aparte, es el resultado de tu amor por Isabella.

Mirándolo bajo una especie de lógica enrevesada, era cierto, y se sintió un poco aliviado, sabiendo que Anthony se sentía de esa manera. Con una pequeña risa, comentó secamente.

—Al menos sé que se parecerá a mí.

—Es cierto —su hermano se rió entre dientes, y luego, sonriendo, añadió—. Y espero que sea una niña.

— ¿Para seguir siendo mi heredero?, —le preguntó Edward con ironía— ¿O porque las niñas dan más problemas que una caja de gatos monteses furiosos?

—Adivina —Anthony levantó una ceja, riendo—. Nunca he anhelado ser el viejo y aburrido conde, así que diría que la segunda razón es más viable.

— ¿Milord? —Una suave voz habló desde la puerta.

Dándose la vuelta, Edward vio a una joven doncella con el rostro adornado con una tímida sonrisa.

—Su señoría solicita su presencia arriba.

— ¿Ya está? —Preguntó con miedo— Dime, ¿está bien?

—Ella me dijo que no dijera nada, excepto que quiere verlo, señor.

Ni siquiera recordaba sus pies tocando las escaleras pero de alguna manera se encontró de repente junto a la puerta de su dormitorio, oyendo el débil llanto de una nueva y bienvenida voz con un asombro que paralizó su corazón, su mano temblaba mientras abría la puerta.

En cualquier otro momento, habría tenido cuidado de no mostrar abiertamente sus emociones, pero al ver a su esposa, desaliñada, húmeda por el pegajoso sudor, y todavía arreglándoselas de alguna manera para parecer increíblemente hermosa, ardientes lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

El niño en sus brazos le provocó un increíble ramalazo de alegría, y cruzó la habitación para caer de rodillas junto a la cama, agarrando su mano y sin poder decir nada.

—Querida —dijo con una forzada y ronca voz.

—Edward —la voz de Isabella también sonaba rara, con una mezcla de agotamiento y alegría, su rostro pálido estaba enmarcado por un halo de pelo castaño rojizo revuelto—. Espero que no te sientes decepcionado, pero tenemos una hija. Y es preciosa.

Maldito Anthony, pensó con algo de diversión, por salirse con la suya. Pero la verdad, cuando imaginaba una Isabella en miniatura, toda sonrisas, atractiva y de alborotados rizos rojizos, no sentía otra cosa que euforia.

Levantándose para besar suavemente a su esposa en la boca, le sonrió y le dijo con sinceridad.

— ¿Por qué iba a estar decepcionado? Una niña es perfecta.

**Fin**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer y por los reviews! Esta historia se llama El Intercambio y la autora es Emma Wildes. **

**La próxima adaptación será: **_"El traje de la novia". **Les dejo un resumen:**_

_Ojalá las cosas fueran tan sencillas como parecían en su cabeza… __Bella Swan estaba desesperada. Cierta "mala suerte" relacionada con una de sus mejores creaciones estaba haciendo que perdiera todos sus clientes. El viudo Edward Cullen parecía ser su única solución. Tenía tres demonios de hijas que necesitaban urgentemente un toque femenino. Convencida de que ponerse el vestido para su propia boda era la mejor manera de cambiar su suerte, Bella decidió convencer a Edward de que hacían una pareja perfecta…_


End file.
